How To Train Your Dragon: Legends of Berk
by DJChef7
Summary: Hiccup is the worst Viking ever. But when he meets two new friends they help him to become not only a hero but a legend of Berk.
1. The Troubles of Berk

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES, THIS TIME PARTNERING UP WITH MY BROTHER TO WRITE THIS ONE. NOW BEFORE BEGINNING I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PREVIOUS STORY "**_**The Third Myth". **_**I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT I WAS BUSY WITH FAMILY ISSUES AND STUFF THAT I WILL NOT GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT, ALSO I HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIES OF TWILIGHT, WHICH I HAVE NOT REALLY DONE SO EXCEPT NEW MOON, PARTS OF ECLIPSE, AND BREAKING DAWN PART 2. I WILL CONTINUE THAT STORY AND WILL WORK ON THIS STORY. SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR UPDATES FOR BOTH STORIES, MAY NOT COME AS FAST BUT WILL STILL BE DONE. WITH THAT SAID AND DONE HERE WE GO WITH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!**

**I do not own anything of How to Train Your Dragon, the only thing I own are the OC's that will appearing in the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

*******OC POV*******

"All I remember was a terrible storm out at sea…"

Fifty-foot waves rising and falling on the surface of the sea, while winds howl and blow wildly from every direction. The rain was thick and cold along with hard pelting hail. Lightning was the only source of light across the dark skies, thunder drowning out the crashing of the waves. Thor was at his best making the perfect storm.

I can barely make out the image of the sinking ship. My limbs were numb from the icy waters, my throat burns as the cold salt water forces its way in my mouth, barely giving me the chance to breathe. As time and time again a wave forces me below the surface, still I force myself to try to stay above the surface.

My strength was just about to leave me, the last thing I remember seeing is a winged beast. With its glowing lifeless eyes, its body flickering with electricity, it flies at me as I faint from my suffering.

Soon I find myself in a room. In a bed, by a fire, with an elderly short woman leaning upon a wooden staff, she motions me to eat a bowl of hot soup.

But that was seven years ago, and that's all I could remember.

_**Chapter 1**__  
_

*******Hiccups POV*******

_This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south to freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

_My village: In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._

I pull my wooden, splintering door wide open, and then slam it shut almost as quickly as I opened it. I lean against it as fire shoots through the slats of wood; I try my best to ignore how the wood is now going from warm to burning hot. I am certain that the fire is illuminating my gangly teenage figure, but I also ignore that. I can only find myself to say one thing.

"… _Dragons!_" I gasp.

I turn around and reopen the-now-sizzling wooden door, and leap of my front porch. I begin my run to my destination, weaving through the erupting mayhem as more and more of my fellow Vikings pour out of ever near-by building in every direction, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off with our sheep.

I continue my run, and see the damage being brought upon Berk.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

Alarms were sounded as I see more and more Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.

I dart through alleys, staying under eaves, making my way through the battle as best as I can.

_My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Viking parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our… __charming__ Viking demeanor wouldn't do that_.

I see more dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking me to the ground.

The Viking looks at me and shouts, "Arggghhhh!" in a way that sounds cheery yet insane then grins at me, even with a smoldering beard, "Mornin'!" I get back on my feet and continue to rush past gigantic men and women, many battling one another.

I barely dodge an axe thrown right above my head, heading Thor-knows-where.

The first Viking I run into, you have Hoark the Haggard...

"What are you doing here!?" He screams at me.

... Then another runs past me, Burnthair the Broad...

"Get inside, you foolish boy!" He shouts at me as he goes into battle with a dragon

...And yet another, Phlegma the Fierce...

"Get back inside!" She shrieks and then changes it to a battle cry and tackles a Gronkle to the ground.

I pass a lone Viking, picking at his ear.

I almost run into the fiery path of a Monstrous Nightmare, luckily I was pulled back by the back of my vest and held in the air by the chief of our village. He glowers at me. " Hiccup! What is he doing out agai…? What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He sets me back down and turns to the sky searching for dragons. The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.

_That's Stoick the Vast. He is the Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders._

_Do I believe it?_

As I think this, Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.

_Yes, yes I do._

*******3****rd**** POV*******

"What have we got?" Stoick barks at his men

"We have Gronkles, Nadders and Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw some Monstrous Nightmares." One man informs him as an explosion forces Vikings to duck. But Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

He pauses, and then asks a question. "Any Night Furies?"

The same man gulps, but answers.** "**None so far."

"Good" he says, obviously relived.

"Hoist the torches!" Another Viking shouts.

*******Hiccup's POV*******

_I take a look at a scene… Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. But below, I cross an open plaza and duck into an open building with a tall chimney. Also known as Gobber's Blacksmith Stall. Just then, a Monstrous Nightmare falls right in front of me with one of the only two who are daring enough to call me a friend._

"Well then, where are you off to on such a fun night?" says the young teen as he stands on the downed nightmare.

I look with envy at the dragon and then respond "Where everyone hopes I will stay for the rest of the morning, Wolf." I say discouraged.

Wolf flips off the dragon_, show off_, and walks in before me "Well I need a break. I'll join you."

_I'll be blessed or pitied enough by Odin himself to be partly as good as Wolf is. Ever since he washed up here, he always looked out for me and rather hung out with me than the other Vikings. Maybe he just wants to look real superior compared to someone as much of a screw up as I am. But then again he's never let me down._

"So how many dragons have you killed tonight?" Wolf jokes.

_Or not yet at least. For some reason he seems to enjoy taking the blame for when I mess up. I guess he likes the attention._

"Ah! Nice of both of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber greets me as I put on a leather apron and started to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.

"Who? Me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all…this" I strike a pose similar to flex my arm's muscles but sadly to no avail.

"Well don't get any more muscle or you'd make the rest of us look bad" Wolf's smart mouth responds. Why does he always do that?

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" He begins to grin at me as I prepare to start working.

"Here are the supplies you needed Gobber," another young teen comes from the back storage room with supplies. Looks towards Wolf and I. "Ah, hey you guys. How's the hunt out there Wolf?"

"I'm taking a breather and cleaning some of this meat off my vest" Wolf says scraping off dragon remains.

"That's nice, looking at it, it looks like you just killed off a Monstrous Nightmare," says the other teen. Then he walks by me giving me a light punch to my arm which to me still hurts a bit. "And Hiccup, glad to see you made it in one piece buddy."

"Guess I am just untouchable when it comes to dragons Snake," was my reply as I grab weapons from the counter brought in by some Vikings outside.

"That's what happens when you run from them to hide." Gobber states with a slight chuckle.

"Burrrned," Snake said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

With a sigh, I start transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...little-__er__._

_Snake is the other person who, like Wolf, dares to call me friend. He helped me a lot ever since we were small, even helped me tinker with inventions, that everyone ridicules me for. He sticks up for me and tries to get me out of messes that I create. I've only seen him around Wolf and myself, only the three of us._

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." I hear Stoick command.

Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead; a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.

_See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._

A near-by Viking shouts his command. "**FIRE!**"

In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza: four teenagers, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames.  
_That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and..._

They toss their pails of water onto the fire. Suddenly a SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a ball of fire.

Astrid (spoken in a dream like voice.)

"Hiccup. Hiccup!"I barely hear what Snake says to meThe others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

_Ahh, their job is __so__much cooler._

I try to jump over the counter to join them as they pass, but I am instead hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.

"Nice try Hiccup the stealthy" Wolf says without even turning around to see what I was doing.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I_ need _to make my mark." I plead.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." He retorts.

"_Please_, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!" I try to reason.

"Other than your dream girl?" Wolf jokes.

"Who knows? Maybe." I say with all the hope I could pray for.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." Gobber grabs a bola (which are iron balls connected by rope), "... you can't even throw one of these.

A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.

I was ready with my answer. "Okay fine, but..." I rush to the back corner of the stall and present a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption, "... this will throw it for me."

"Are you seriously thinking of using our launcher to catch a dragon?" Snake asks disbelievingly.

I open the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.

"Ooof!" The Viking growls as he falls back to the ground.

"Add that to another mark of Hiccup." Wolf mocks.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber sighs and sounds slightly irritated as he talks to me.

"Mild calibration issue." I try to use as an excuse.

"More like use indoor issue." Snake pointed out.

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." He gestures in my general direction. "... This." He finishes.

"But... you just pointed to all of me." I say, astonished.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." He exclaims

"Ohhhhh…" I let the word drawl on, in as much of a threatening way as I can muster.

"Ohhhhh, yes." Gobber mimics.

"You, sir," I say in a warning-like tone. "Are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw_...Vikingness_ contained!" Gobber looks bored at my speech. "There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He says in a monotone as he tosses me a sword.

I take it begrudgingly and lob it onto the grinding wheel.

"Wait for the fear to set in and you'll get him later." Wolf says sarcastically.

"Thanks for the support." I say with a bit sarcasm and a bit with humor. I don't really mind his joking attitude, sometimes it keeps me in a good mood because I know he doesn't mean it to degrade me… that much.

I stew... Whilst fantasizing...

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here._

I look out of the window, my gaze falling upon the lower plains of the land where Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.

_A Nadder head is sure to get me at least __noticed__._

Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.

_Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.

_A Zippelback? _A second head pokes through the door and lights it.**KABLAM!**

_Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status._

The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult.

A Viking shouts, **"They found the sheep!"**

"**Concentrate fire over the lower bank," **Stoick ordered.

I hear the catapult operator shout off in the distance.** "Fire!**"

Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.

_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the __best __Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.

"**Reload! **I'll take care of this." Stoick shouts amongst the chaos. He chucks a sword to a near-by a Viking and replaces it with a hammer.

Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.

Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streak overhead. The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes. Stoick looks skyward.

The catapult crew ducks.

I look up from work, reacting to the sound.

… _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-_

"Night Fury! Get down!" A warrior shouts above the noise.

Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds up and goes higher in octaves.

**KABOOM! **The Catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

"**JUMP!**" He screams.

_This thing __never__ steals food, __never__ shows itself, and..._

The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

_...__**never **__misses_.

_No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the __first__._

All this was happening out there whilst I am stuck in this stall.

Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare. "Stay… Put… There." I just stood there awkwardly. "You know what I mean," he finishes.

Gobber charges into the fray, hollering like a maniac.

"Well with him finally gone, why don't we test her out then?" Snake suggested while patting the bola launcher.  
I stand there thinking about this, about the consequences. _Like Gobber said. I'll take my chances._

I grab hold of the launcher and rush to the doors with Snake next to it, making more adjustments to it.

**WHAM!**

I push my wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. I weave through the on-going mayhem, as fast as my legs can carry me. With Wolf chasing after me.

"I know where this is going." Wolf says.

A random Viking that I can't identify shouts after me. "Hiccup, where are you going?!"

Another shouts, "Come back here!"

"I know. Be right back!" I shout back, after them.

"Yeah we're going to destroy more stuff" Wolf adds in.

On the plain below, the Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in as he shouts, "Let's get'em!" A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them." He bellows the order.

Whereas, on the plain above I have reached a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drop the handles to the ground. I crank several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of my contraption. I drop a bola onto a chamber and then pivot the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. I listen, with my eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on trigger.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." I mumble to myself, my anticipation mixing with excitement and nerves.

Wolf looks out to the scenery "So what are we aiming for? That house, those sheep, that Viking taking a dump?"

"Wolf will you stop it you're getting me more nervous than I already am!" I whisper loudly.

"Fine do your thing dead eye" Wolf responds.

Then I see a silhouette of a dragon moving past some stars as it looks to be making a turnaround. I hear the Night Fury approaching fast... and turn my aim to the defence tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

**KABLAM!**

The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. I take this as my chance to pull the trigger, though I aimed blindly as to my eyes closing. Shooting towards the direction I was hoping it would be at.

**KERTHUNK!**

The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground as the recoil launches me back to the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, I quickly rise up to hear a loud '_**WHACK!**_' and a deafening screech, as I see a black object falling from the sky to the island.

I went from surprised to elate within the second and exclaimed, cheerfully. "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

Wolf taps my shoulder. "I think you should see for yourself."

My victory is one that is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. Smashing the contraption to pieces.

My shoulders sink as I am face to face with it, "Except for you."

And like the manly and fearsome Viking I am, I run… Hollering like a little girl who just saw a dragon for the first time.

Stoick, who is holding down the netted Nadders hears my holler and looks up to see me running through the Plaza, screaming, with the Monstrous Nightmare fast on his heels and Wolf holding tight on it's back and Snake trying to catch up.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off, turns to his men, but his gaze falls on the Nadders behind them. "Do **NOT **let them escape!" and began his run to the Plaza. "Right," a Viking responds.

I dodges a near fatal blast, screaming from each one, losing my footing a few times. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.

"Faster Hiccup he's gaining!" Wolf calls out from it's back.

I duck behind the last standing brazier-the only shelter available from what I can see. The Nightmare blasts it from behind, spraying fire at me. I cautiously peer around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. I notice a deep breathe being taken in. Suddenly, Stoick leaps between us, tackling the Nightmare to the ground and sending wolf off it's back. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke and a few droplets of its Napalm-like fire, looking nervous at his unfortunate state.

"You're all out." Stoick sneers at the creature and goes to work. He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it off after giving it a final kick. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..._

The burnt brazier pole decides that now is the perfect time to go and collapse, sending the massive iron crashing, almost taking down one of the Vikings as he leaps out of the way with a panicked yell. That's when Snake also came up. It bounces down the hill, destroying objects in the way nearly crushing other Vikings who barely got out of its way. Wolf just stood there with a grin on his face enjoying the destruction I caused.

I take a quick glance to Stoick. "... Sorry… Dad."

Then scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.

Above in the night sky, the escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I say, sheepishly.

"Whoa!" I exclaim as my Dad grabs me by the back scruff of my collar and hauls me away, fuming with embarrassment.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search out there, before it-"

"-STOP! Just...stop." My Dad cuts me off. He releases me. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly. "Every time you three step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" His voice has grown from a stern tone to a near shout with each sentence.

I look around. All eyes are upon me.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I try to reason in a not-as-quiet-as-intended grumble.

A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.

"Ha! Nice one" Wolf says.

"Not helping." I say through my teeth at Wolf.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" my father exclaims, obvious exasperated.

"I thought it was funny." Wolf eggs on.

Stoic grunts. "Why can't you all follow the simplest orders?"

My retort rolls off of my tongue without my able to stop it. "I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." Inwardly, I can't help but cringe; I know what others are thinking as I say this.

My father sighs. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

"Get back to the house." He tells us, simply. He talks to me as if I was another soldier-in-training. _Not_ his son; anything _but_ this son. He turns his attention to Gobber." Make sure they get there. I have _t__heir_ mess to clean up." He lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads us through the walk of shame, smacking the back of my head. We pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut informs me, stifling a snicker.

"We do our best." Snake responds.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout piles on.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." I avoid Astrid's glare.

"Don't take all the credit. I could have stopped you, but I wanted to see what happened." Yep, good ol' Wolf trying to take the blame. I can't complain it takes some of the stress off me.

Gobber shoves Snotlout to the ground. Gobber and I head up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.

"I really did hit one." I say, trying my best to convince Gobber.

"Sure, Hiccup." He says in a dismissive tone.

"He never listens." I groan, trying to make my case to him as best as I can.

"Well, it runs in the family." Can't argue with that, really.

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." I begin mimicking my father's thick Viking accent. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with big beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. _This_ here. _This_ is a talking fish bone." Wolf laughs at that meaning it was towards me or my impression. I can't really tell.

"You're thinking about this all wrong." Gobber starts off. "It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

"He's got a point there," adds in Snake.

_Gee, Thanks! I feel __**so**__ much better! _I think in my head, but I bite my tongue.

"Thank you, for summing that up." I say with sarcasm obvious in my tone. What? There is only so much tongue I am able to bite.

I turn to open the door.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber appears to be attempting to make his voice seem comforting, but I can hear the underlining warning tone.

I just sigh heavily.

"I just want to be one of you guys." I say, downfallen.

Gobber eyes me sympathetically. I hate it. So, I turn and open to walk through the front door.

Wolf taps me on the back of the head "So where are we going now?" As if he knew from the beginning I was intending to leave before we got here.

And we run straight out the back door and off into the woods, with a determined attitude.

"Let's go find Hiccup's first dragon kill. Love to see the look on their faces when we show them the Night Fury's trophy, especially the fire brigades," Snake says excitedly.

* * *

**AND THAT'S CUT THERE! HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER SO FAR. NOW THAT YOU READ IT HOW ABOUT SOME REVIEWS. TELL US IF YOU LIKED IT, IF YOU NOTICED ERRORS, ANY SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY JUST LEAVE IT ON A REVIEW OR PM, UP TO YOU! TILL NEXT TIME FOR THE UPDATE…LATER!**


	2. It Begins

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THE STORY, TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED THE STORY, AND TO Saphirabrightscale MY NEW FOLLOWER WOOOHOO! :D NOW LETS TRY AND GET SOME REVIEWS ON THE STORY THEN. PLEASE LEAVE ONE EVEN IF ITS JUST TO SAY GOOD JOB OR SOMETHING IT WOULD BE NICE. HOPE YOU LOVED THE FIRST CHAPTER, HOPING YOU LOVE THIS ONE AS WELL. AS FOR THOSE WHO ARE FOLLWING THE THIRD MYTH STORY I WAS ABLE TO CATCH UP ON WATCHING THE MOVIE ECLIPSE AND WILL BE POSTING THE NEW CHAPTER SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT. ALRIGHT WITH THAT SAID AND DONE, HERE WE GO!**

**I do not own anything of HTTYD, except the OC's!**

* * *

**THE GREAT HALL**

A noisy din of protesting Vikings leads to Stoick, glowering in the firelight, surrounded by his men. **"**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home" He sinks his blade into a large nautical map, spread out on the table the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons. "One more search, before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back," comments one of the Vikings.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick throws up his fist after his question. No one seems to follows. Some of the Vikings start shifting in restless silence; a few scratch their heads, some eyes averting his gaze. Others start coming up with excuses for themselves.

"Today's not good for me."

"I've gotta do my axe returns."

"I had a dream of Odin telling me I should stay home."

"My wife wants me to stay and watch the kids."

Stoick lets down his hand and puts his hands on his hips, and uses his best wild card against the Vikings. **"**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup and his friends." Hands suddenly shoot into the air in panic as some Vikings even began hopping in the air to make sure their hands were seen. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room. Many start to shout in agreement.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Stoick!"

"My wife can take care of the lot while I'm away!"

"Odin will understand if I go!"

"Fighting dragons sounds safer!"

"That's more like it," Stoick says with a nod. The Vikings then rush and push each other for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.

"Alright. I'll pack my undies," says Gobber as he wipes his face and sets down his drink and stands up to leave.

Stoick speaks out, "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could

Possibly go wrong? Oh and not to mention Wolf and Snake encouraging him."

Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.** "**What am I going to do with him Gobber?"

"Put them in training with the others." Gobber suggested.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick says seriously.

"So am I." Gobber points out.

Stoick turns to him, glaring.** "**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage and it will be those other two who would cause that to happen." Stoick tries to use as an excuse.

"Oh, you don't know that." Gobber says.

"I do know that, actually." Stoick retorts.

"No, you don't." Gobber says to convince Stoick.

"No, actually I do." Stoick still argues.

"No you don't!" Gobber tries to make Stoick understand.

Stoick begins to point out the differences between father and son. **"**Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal yoursocks." Gobber defends.** "**But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"And then there's Wolf." Stoick brings up.

"Oh Thor, I wonder when this will end." Gobber comments.

Stoick goes on. "Ever since we brought him up in this village, he's been nothing but trouble. Pulling pranks, putting holes in our nets, setting our hair on fire, even you won't forget when he put termites in your prosthetic arm and leg."

Gobber shudders. "Ugh, I still have nightmares."

Stoick continues. "He herded a stampede of wild boar through our village, he colored our statues pink and dyed our clothes purple when we were asleep, and he even somehow managed to convince everyone I was an ogre in disguise."

Gobber chokes on his drink in laughter. "Yeah I remember that. We were able to tie you over the sea and dunk you before we tried to tear off the disguise, but only being able to pull out some of your hair before we realized it was you. That was hilarious! You got to give the kid credit for the effort." Stoick gave a deadly glare at Gobber that made the humor as dead as the silence that now fell. "But I can see how terrible that must have been for you."

Stoick pushed on. "You see my point! He's too wild to leave alone. What makes you think he won't pull a prank while in training on the other recruits? All Wolf wants to do is have fun and make everything into a joke."

"Ever think he can use that kind of creativity on those dragons? I mean look at the way he took down many dragons after he found out about the attacks of this village when he first came here. Who knows maybe this will make him more responsible." Gobber tries to make a point.

Stoick moves on, "And then there's Snake." He lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

Gobber fills his tankard attachment for another drink, "Aye, him and his crazy inventions of his. Thinking of ways to improve our lives, quite the opposite it does."

"Because of him he encourages Hiccup with new ideas and tries to make Thor-knows-what, only to end up blowing up half the village. And it doesn't even stop there. Snake gives Hiccup plans to help repair all the damage and only ends up making a bigger hole in the ground," Stoick slams his fist to the table.

"Then a lot of them ended up in the great hall crowding together fighting  
for a spot near the fire. Not to mention the smell that builds from lack of bathing doesn't help either," Gobber finishes another drink then puts his tankard attachment down only to continue. "He even claims that one day men will know how to fly. Talk about delusional."

Stoick begins to walk behind Gobber and speak about his childhood. **"**When I was a boy…"

Gobber mutters to himself. **"**Oh here we go."

Stoick continues. **"**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache." Gobber says tired of hearing the same ending.

Stoick then continues on with the story, **"**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Those three are not that boy." Stoick finishes.

Gobber then lays it straight with Stoick. **"**You can't stop them, Stoick. You can only prepare them. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect them. They're going to get out there again. They're probably out there now." Gobber then shudders, thinking of the mischief they are getting into now.

Gobber's words hit their mark as Stoick begins to think it over.

**THE FOREST OF BERK**

On an open note book,A drawn map of the island covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. To his disappointment sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, and then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration.

He snaps the book closed and pockets it. **"**Ugh, the gods hate me."

"When have they not with your kind of luck." Wolf said.

"Especially when the two of us came into your life, how about that?" Snake added.

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Well your lives didn't begin so perfect either."

Wolf raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, easy there."

"Ugh, some peoplelose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face. "OW!"

"I guess the gods really do hate you." Wolf admitted.

"Insult a genius and you get bad luck," Snake comments.

They look up to see a snapped tree trunk. Then their eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. They followed only to see a downed, black dragon, and dropped quickly behind the trench they were in, praying they weren't seen by it. They slowly looked over to see its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches followed by Wolf and Snake, beaming.

"Nice, and that was from closing your eyes at the last few seconds," said an impressed Snake.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it." Hiccup said in shock.

"I take it back. Maybe the gods like you after all." Wolf says also shocked

"This fixes everything. Yes!" Hiccup says with pride as he strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.** "**I have brought down this mighty beast!" It suddenly shifts. **"**Whoa!" all three spring back, terrified.

"That thing is still alive?" Wolf asked surprised.

The three turn their blades on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike as Wolf is a few feet back waiting in case the dragon suddenly jumps up. Snake moves around to flank it if needed. As Hiccup reaches the head, he finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup fiddles with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm- I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!" He shouts more to himself than the dragon.

"It's all on you now Hiccup. Do your stuff," Snake said as he keeps an eye on the down dragon.

"You deserve this Hiccup. This will change your life for sure." Wolf said stepping back to give Hiccup his space.

Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Hiccup shakes out of it and prepares the final strike. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.

Snake walks to Hiccup, "Hey buddy, you alright?"

Hiccup mutters ashamed. "I did this."

Wolf sighs. "Guess it wasn't meant to be."

They turn to leave. Hiccup paused; Wolf and Snake does so too when they noticed Hiccup. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.

Wolf exclaims confused. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hiccup, think about what you are doing!" Snake warns him.

The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed.

Wolf gets into his fighting stance but make no effort to attack lest the dragon is forced to kill Hiccup first. Wolf tries to draw the attention of the dragon by hitting his swords together, but the dragon takes no notice as it glares at the one who shot him down in the first place.

Snake at the same time had pulled out his bow and drew his arrow back ready to release on the Night Fury.

The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him. Snake pulls the arrow all the way back for full power. Then the Night Fury lets out an ear-piercing scream instead of its fire blast. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Its roars and some crashing sounds grew faintly as seconds passed by.

Wolf then helps Hiccup to his feet and Snake dusts him off. "Now I don't know whether the gods hate you or not. Your chance of a better life just flew away, but that chance didn't kill you when it had the chance. Are you alright to walk?" Wolf lets him go to test his legs.

Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just fine. I'm just…" staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees with a groan, and faints.

Wolf huff in frustration knowing they would have to carry Hiccup back home. "Here you take him home." Wolf commands.

Snake already having Hiccup over his shoulder carrying him soldier style, with an annoyed look on his face. "Already ahead of you on that."

Wolf steps forward only to have a weird feeling he's felt ever since he came on this Island. He looks into the brush behind him as if staring straight at what was watching him. He begins to feel the same cold from that one night of the storm out at sea. Wolf has tried to ignore it, but it just stuck with him like a rash. No matter how many times he tried to scratch it away it always came back stronger than before. Wolf shakes it off and runs after Snake and Hiccup.

**STOICK'S HOUSE**

Hiccup enters to see Stoick, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...

"Hiccup," He calls still facing the fire.

Hiccup freezes knowing he is caught,** "**Dad. Uh..."Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.** "**I, uh... I have to talk to you,Dad."

Stoick walks up to Hiccup.** "**I need to speak with you too, son."Hiccup and Stoick straighten at the same moment.

Both speak at the same time **"**I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." "I think it's time you learnfight dragons." "What?"

"You go first." Stoick allows.

"No, you go first." Hiccup insists.

Stoick accepts and begins. **"**Alright, you get your wish. Dragontraining, you boys start in the morning."

Hiccuprecoils at the mistake of talking after his father **"**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,'cause I was thinking, you know wehave a surplus of dragon-fightingVikings, but do we have enoughbread-making Vikings or small home…"

"You'll need this."Stoick hands Hiccup his axe as Hiccup tries avoids taking it.

Hiccup barely catches the axe. **"**I don't want to fight dragons."

Stoick chuckles thinking his son isn't serious. **"**Come on. Yes, you do."

Hiccup tries to push his point. **"**Let me rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons."

Stoick only takes it as a lack of confidence. **"**But you will kill dragons."

Hiccup continues to try and push his point. **"**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

Stoick tries to close the argument. **"**It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" Hiccup shouts desperately.

Stoick is fed up and talks over Hiccup.** "**This is serious son!"Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight dragshim down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.** "**When you carry this axe... youcarry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talklike us. You think like us. No moreof… (Gesturing non**-**specifically at Hiccup) this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup says offended.

"Deal?" Stoick asks.

"This conversation is feeling veryone-sided." Hiccup says feeling ignored.

"Deal**?!"** Stoick finalizes.

Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument. **"**Deal,**"**

Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... andheads for the door. **"**Good. Train hard. I'll be ,"

"And I'll be here. Maybe,"Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**HOPE THAT CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION LAL XD WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HOPE YOU WILL LEAVE A REVIEW OR ELSE! JK XD BUT REALLY LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Meeting Your Dragon

**FINALLY! GOT SOME REVIEWS :D YAY! THANK YOU FOR THOSE REVIEWING AND THOSE WHO ARE NOW FOLLOWERS AND HAVE THIS AS A FAVORITE STORY :) HOPING THOSE WHO ARE JUST JOINING IN ON READING ARE LOVING IT AND LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. AND GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU LIKE MY OC "SNAKE" AND MY CO-ASSISTANT WRITER'S OC "WOLF". WELL ANYWAYS ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER :) ENJOY!**

**We do not own anything of How to Train Your Dragon, just the OC's!**

* * *

**THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast

stone arena. "Welcome to dragon training!" he says welcoming the new recruits.

The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

"No turning back." says with confidence

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut says expectantly.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid comments.

Hiccup is heard from the back of the group, "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."

The recruits turn to see Hiccup, Wolf, and Snake behind them. Groans all around.

"Oh great. Who let them in?" Tuffnut says in despite.

"Don't know, but if they're willing to let you boars in here, why not us?" Wolf retorts as he receives glares from the others.

Gobber begins with announcements of becoming the top fighter, "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Hiccup cringed when Gobber mentioned killing a dragon.

Snotlout mocks Hiccup, "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" The recruits laugh and chatter in the background.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut mocks.

"I don't think they let sickly boars with the cool Vikings." Snake mocks back.

Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along in a cheery confidencent way, "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

"You sure know how to lift ones confidence" Wolf says sarcastically.

Gobber shoves Hiccup in line with the others, running into Fishlegs, and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issue from within.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn

to fight." He starts off naming the dragons as Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

Snake raises a brow at Fishlegs and steps away from him awkwardly.

"The Deadly Nadder." Gobber begins.

Fishlegs mutters under his breath, "Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber says next.

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two." Fishlegs proceeds.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber tries to talk over Fishlegs.

"Firepower fifteen." Fishlegs continues to add.

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber says trying to continue.

"Attack eight. Venom twelve." Fishlegs says raising his voice excitedly.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber shout annoyed, "And...the Gronckle."

Fishlegs whispers quietly towards Hiccup "Jaw strength, eight."

"Really, Fishface, does it look like I'm interested?" Wolf snaps back annoyed.

Snotlout steps up worried, "Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobbers says bluntly.

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of

the doors.

BAM! A Gronkle thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber chuckles, "Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup asks in fear.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asks in vain.

"How about starting off with a brain first." Wolf jokes.

"A shield." Astrid answers correctly.

"Shields. Go." Gobber confirms. The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring,** "**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." Hiccup struggles to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running, "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut says trying to pull the shield away from Ruffnut.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut says while fighting over the shield.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut insults Ruffnut.

Ruffnut uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut mocks in spite.

The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.

Wolf stands over both of them, "I think the decoy Viking occupation fits you best."

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber calls out.

"What?!" both asks confused and dazed.

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber informs the rest. The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. The Gronckle's view of the teen targets become blurry and scrambled proving the tactic is working, "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!?" Snotlout guesses.

"No, six." Fishlegs answers correctly.

"Correct, six. That will leave only two of you left!" Gobber says with humor.

"I really don't think my parents would…" BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber calls out as Fishlegs runs screaming.

Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.

Snake watches Fishlegs with pity after his high pitch scream, "Are you sure you're not a fat ugly girl?" Snake mocks.

"Hiccup, get in there!" He shouts to get him out only to see him hide back away as a shot explodes hear his head.

Wolf then pulls Hiccup out with him, "If you want to impress the lady, show a little spine." Wolf advises.

Astrid bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her. "So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."

She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past

her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber calls out.

The Gronckle spotted Snake and made for a charge. As Snake charged for the Gronckle as well, he bashed his sword onto his shield to throw off the dragons focus and delivered an uppercut with his shield making contact with the Gronckles lower jaw causing it to crash into the far wall.

Astrid rolls to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" He said with a breaking voice.

"No. Just you." Astrid said coldly.

Astrid rolls away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks

Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.

"One shot left!" Gobber informs.

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.

"Hiccup!" Shouts in worry.

The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank.

Then a shield spins through the air and lands right into the Gronckle's mouth. It tries to shake it out only to have the lava slug explode onto the shield inside it's mouth. Wolf then jumps onto the head of the Gronckle and stomps down on it right between the eyes and ears with as much force as he could sum up and brings the gronckle down hard on the floor.

"I good thing I guessed it's weak spot on it's head." Wolf said satisfied.

"And that's six!" Gobber says as he drags the downed Gronckle back into his pen. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!" the door slams and locks the dragon in,

"Hmph, some cool Vikings we happen to end up with," Wolf mocks as he refers to the rest of the other teens.

Snotlout tries to defend at least Astrid, "Well at least she didn't get hit by the dragon."

"Oh yeah, she was running clear away from it according to what I saw." Wolf said rolling his eyes.

Astrid puffed up in anger, "Do you want to take this outside the training grounds!?" she challenged.

"I don't hit little girls unless you are a boy cross dresser." Wolf retorts back defiantly.

"Like Fishlegs," Snake muttered.

Astrid reaches her peak, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" she shouted gripping hard on her hammer. The other teens backed away from the raging Astrid.

"So you're deaf to then you dainty princess pansy." Wolf continues with the insults.

Astrid charges at Wolf as he pulls out two knives.

Gobber then breaks it up, "Calm down you two and save it for tomorrow, you'll get another chance, don't you worry." Astrid scoffs and walks away. "By the way very well done Wolf and Snake. Excellent job." Gobber says as he turns to the recruits.

"Remember... a dragon will always," with a stern look Hiccup,** "**Always… go for the kill." He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.

The recruits begin to leave the training grounds as Hiccup is the last to leave. Soon he greeted with a slap to the back of the head by Wolf.

"Hiccup you got to learn to stand on your own to feet. I can't always be there to save your talking fishbone butt." Wolf scolded.

"Yes Dad, as if I needed another father to tell me to grow up." Hiccup said frustrated.

"Look, you're my friend, I'm only trying to help you out. You need to learn to stand on your own two feet." Wolf begins, "As much as it is fun to try to take the blame for everything you do, you need to take care of yourself instead of waiting on the sidelines. You know grab the Terror by the horns and rip it's tiny little head off and display it in the air for all the dragons and the world to see. AH HA HA HA HA!"

Hiccup just stares at Wolf a little freaked out at his enthusiasm to get his point across, "Ok, that was good to know, but I'd rather leave out the last bit and keep myself clean of dragon's blood."

"Oh well your loss." Wolf says, "I'm going to take a walk out in the woods. See ya guys." and with that Wolf struts off towards the forest.

Hiccup shakes his head, "Ugh that guy will be the death of me someday."

Snake pats his shoulder, "Most likely you will be the death of yourself unless you grow a back bone like Wolf said. Got to stop being all…" gestures to all of Hiccup, "…this."

Hiccup felt offended, "I can't believe you just gestured the all-of-me…"

"On the outside is my meaning, you should get better at looking out for yourself, especially during dragon training. However, what is inside you is something you must never change. You are unique compared to the others, like what happened with that Night Fury. Instead of killing it you let it go. And your not one to give up no matter how much every one may insult you, think of you as useless…" Hiccup face starts to frown as Snake continues, "see you as an annoyance, most think of you as too much of a burden, and a-"

Hiccup puts his hands up in surrender yelling, "Alright! Alright! I get it."

Snake chuckles, "Making sure your paying attention. And that's what the village thinks of you not the way me and Wolf see you."

Hiccup rolls his eyes muttering, "Sure you guys don't…"

"Well anyways, my point is the outside is something you might want to think about changing, but no matter what is said never change who you are," Snake finishes.

Hiccup nods to him, "I guess."

Snake then collects his supplies off the ground, "With that said I am off to our storage, I am working on a cool new contraption. You're going to love it! As will the rest of the village. Later Hiccup!"

He walks back to the village as Hiccup lets his shoulders drop, "Great…can't wait to see what it is he makes this time. Change what I said earlier, those _two_ will be the death of me," he says to himself as he walks off towards the forest as well.

**LATER IN THE WOODS AT DUSK**

Hiccup, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.

"So...why didn't you?" Hiccup muttered to himself.

He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He comes to a rocky crevice and was about to enter in, "So here you are."

Hiccup jumps and turns around, "Ahhh what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the black smiths," he asked.

Snake shrugged, "I figured the project can wait, I was curious on what you were going to do out here."

"I was just wondering about the Night Fury. Gobber says that a dragon always go for the kill, but that Night Fury didn't attack me. He let me go," Hiccup explained as he turned back to the rocky crevice and walked through.

"Hmm, I see your point there," Snake said as he followed him. "So you thought maybe its still around here," he asked as they were walking.

"It came across my mind," Hiccup answered. Both came to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool.

"Well this was stupid." Hiccup says discouragingly.

"You can say that again," Snake commented.

Hiccup gave Snake a frown, then he scans the high stone walls... then notices a few black scales on the ground. Snake and him crouch down and picks them up, studying it. Suddenly, the Night Fury blasts past them. They both recoil as they watch the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer, Snake following behind him. They watch as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons and previous projects to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.

"Why don't you just...fly away?" Hiccup mutters to himself again.

Snake points out to the tail, "Maybe that's why. The left side of the dragon's back wing was torn off from the looks of it."

Hiccup then looks to the back tail as he sees the back wing missing. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. Snake lightly smacks the back of Hiccups head. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup with Snake behind him. Hiccup and the Night Fury exchange a profound, unflinching stare. Hiccup slightly tilts his head, the Night Fury tilts its head also as if it was mimicking him. Snake taps Hiccups shoulder, he looks back to him as Snake gestures with his head in the direction out of the cove and slowly makes his way out of the crevice. Hiccup gets up and takes a quick glance back at the cove and sees the Night Fury still starring back at him as he leaves.

**MEANWHILE, AT ANTOHER PART OF THE ISLAND**

Wolf walks through another part of the forest of the Berk. Climbing on the trees, hopping branches, leaping over rocks, and just enjoying his freedom. _well I know Astrid is gonna give me hell tomorrow._ Wolf thought _well might as well make the nest of this day_.

A snap of a twig alerted Wolf. He stood still and waited a while. "Snake? Hiccup? Is that you?" Wolf asked cautiously. No answer was given, "Astrid if this is you trying to kill me out in the woods you're in for a big surprise!" Wolf tried again. Still no answer. Soon it began to rain.

Wolf began to think it was just a boar or a squirrel searching for cover under a tree. Then Wolf turned around to come face to face with a Skrill. Wolf is frozen in fear as the lifeless eye he seen once looks straight into his. That night of the storm floods back in his mind. The cold, the waves, the stinging rain, the pelting hail, and the blistering winds. Wolf could barely move as the memories filled his mind.

Yet strangely, the Skrill made no move to strike, it only stared right back. It was as if it was staring into his very soul.

Wolf took a step back. The Skrill moved up to maintain the same distance. Wolf had no idea what to make of this. If he moved to attack, the Skrill would just bite his head off and if he ran, the Skrill would clearly have the advantage of hunting Wolf down in this kind of weather.

Wolf then remembered the food sack of meat he brought with him. Just maybe that could work.

"Are you hungry? Well hopefully not for me at least." Wolf asks nervously. Wolf slowly reached for his food sack which happened to be next to his knife.

The Skrill started to growl at Wolf and light it's body with static. Wolf's hair started to stand up and made him fight furiously to keep it down. "Ahh! Static hair!"

The Skrill then made an odd sound. _Was that laughter? At me? _Wolf thought. I seemed to humor it as I looked foolish trying to keep my hair down, "Who are you laughing at scale face?" Wolf said upset. It was not the best move, but he felt his pride was at stake. "Now look, all I'm going to do is reach for my food sack that has food in it ok?" Wolf tried to inform the Skrill, pointing to the food sack at his side.

Once again Wolf reached for it slowly as the Skrill watched his every move with suspicion. Wolf successfully managed to pull out his food sack and display the meat inside it.

The Skrill then looked at it hungry, "Heh, I thought you might like this. You want it?" Wolf said dangling the meat as the Skrill prepared itself for the meal, "Go get it!" Wolf shouted as he launched the meat far off in the distance.

The Skrill took off after it which gave Wolf the opportunity to make a break for an escape and back to the Village. Hopefully not bringing an unwanted visitor with him.

**GREAT HALL AT NIGHT**

A storm is brewing outside as Hiccup makes his way up the stairs towards the doors to the great hall. He sees Wolf leaning against the wall staring into the sky.

"Lose something up there?" Hiccup jokes.

Wolf is startled by Hiccup's presence and pulls his sword against Hiccup's neck, "Whoa! Valhella above Hiccup! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Wolf says while pulling his blade back.

"What do you mean sneak up on you? I was right in front of you and you always notice everything!" Hiccup says defensively.

Wolf sighs, "Sorry, I don't feel like myself in a storm."

"Still remembering that night?" Hiccup asks.

"Still? Always. But not remembering what came before that." Wolf says hopelessly.

"Don't worry bud, I'm sure something will pop up back in your mind sooner or later." Hiccup tries to cheer up Wolf with.

"Yeah whatever." Wolf responds as he looks back up to the sky again.

Soon Snake runs up the stairs towards the two, "Sorry I'm late. I was making more changes to my invention."

"You just missed a rare moment, I just happen to sneak up on the great and powerful Wolf." Hiccup laughs mockingly.

Snake looks at Wolf surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Laugh it up now Hiccup. Now you're on my top list to prank." Wolf warns. Hiccups laughter comes to a dead halt as his face starts to turn a little pale.

Snake patted his shoulder in sympathy, "Suck to be you now."

"Come on. We're late for Gobber's lecture." Hiccup pointed out. Wolf nodded and followed behind along with Snake.

"Oh yes we wouldn't want to miss this." Snake said rolling his eyes.

The great doors rattle on their hinges as they open up to where Gobber and the teens are reviewing the progress in the ring. The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks to test the teens.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my

reverse tumble." Astrid answered.

Eyes roll from the group.

"Yeah. We noticed." Ruffnut commented sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout quickly added brown nosing Astrid.

Wolf rolls his eyes at how Snotlout is acting.

Astrid spots the three, "Also some other things seemed to get in my way as well." She said scornfully.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber points out. They hear Hiccup, Wolf, and Snake walk up and all eyes turn to them, entering the hall.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber says putting Hiccup on the spot.

They tried to take a seat at the table. Snotlout kept closing the gaps while grinning in a snotty way. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them. Snake shoves Snotlout's face into the table. Ruffnut and Tuffnut take a laugh at him.

"He showed up?" Ruffnut mocked.

"He didn't get eaten?" Tuffnut added to the mockery.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid says despitefully.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber says and walks over purposely knocking into Ruffnut and Tuffnut.** "**You need to live and breathe this stuff."

"Did you go over what we did right in the ring?" Wolf asked to show up the other teens.

"What? Why would we do that?" Tuffnut complained

"So we know how to do better in the ring next time"

"Hmm, good point Wolf, so lets cover that then shall we?" Gobber agreed. The other teens grunted, whined, and slouched over the table and seats knowing who would be talked about.

"Let's start with how well Wolf preformed." Gobber started. The teens started glaring at Wolf, "He showed stealthy tactics to remained unseen by the dragon and waited for the right moment to strike and where to strike."

"Not to mention using what I had to not only give me the perfect opening to strike, but showing camaraderie by saving a fellow Viking." Wolf added in.

"Right you are Wolf. The best chance you have against a dragon is numbers. Keep each other alive to help you out taking down a dragon. Also use what you have, like Wolf did, to give yourself the perfect opening for a strike." Gobber finished.

Wolf leaned against the table, "Yep you guys could learn a lot from me." He rubbed in their faces.

"Oh shut up! I could have done that anytime!" Snotlout defended.

"Yeah, but you were too busy looking at other things." Wolf said looking towards Astrid. She only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, why would I do that? I was paying attention to more important things. Err, not that Astrid isn't important heh heh." Snotlout said trying to flirt. The only reply he got was Astrids tankard to the face.

Gobber continues, "Anyways, moving on to Snake's performance. He was able to root out its weakness: its weight. Its weight and mobility gives it a poor advantage. Observe the dragon's strong and weak points then attack at the right moment. Its not only brawn that is needed to fight dragons but a strategic mind. Dragons are nothing but dumb animals so you should be able to have the advantage over them."

"So what does that makes those who died in the ring today?" Wolf chuckles, the others shoot deadly glares at him.

Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table. The dragon manual. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." A rumbles of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside."No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber exits into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

Tuffnut gives a you've-got-to-be-kidding look "Wait, you mean read?

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut whines.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout complains.

"He was talking to those who have a brain to read you twits." Wolf commented.

Fishlegs takes this moment to share his knowledge "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... "

The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut says while making a hand gesture to shut his mouth.

"But now…" Ruffnut says with a bored look.

Snotlout gets up to go, "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

The twins follow as Tuffnut shoves Ruffnut against the table, "Hey!" Ruffnut say angrily as she swings at him, "What?" was Tuffnut's response at his sister in a challenging way.

Fishlegs followed still trying to give his knowledge to the other teen. "Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like

Trees…"

Astrid is the last to go.

"So I guess we'll share…"Hiccup says trying to make a move in vain.

"Read it." Astrid states coldly as she pushes it toward him and leaves.

"Uh, All-all mine then. Wow, so uh o-okay. I'll See you uh**…" **he pauses as the door slams, "…tomorrow."

"Nice try there stud." Snake comments on Hiccup's failed attempt at Astrid.

**Later At Night In The Great Hall**

Hiccup returned to the massive book on the table. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together.

"Really kid, I don't know why you still try with her." Wolf said.

"Well what would you suggest?" Hiccup ask frustrated.

"A girl who won't turn you down like that?" Snake suggests.

"Well if you happen to find someone like that in Berk, please tell me." Hiccup back talks. "Now let's begin."

Hiccup opens the book to the first page, "Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." Hiccup says as he turns the page.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Ahh!" The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup and Wolf are startled, but press on.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...

"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.

It's blank with no image, save for a few, sparse details. "Night unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of the Night Fury. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! NOW HOW ABOUT SOME REVIEWS :D WE REALLY LOVE REVIEWS AND WOULD LIKE SOME MORE, EVEN IF ITS JUST A FEW WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, ETC. IF ITS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK HOW ABOUT SOME REVIEWS PLEASE? ALRIGHT THEN TILL NEXT TIME!...REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	4. Bonds and Ties

**Hello everyone Lone Wolf here. (short for my whole name) DJChef7 is currently out of order. It took longer to get this up for some reason, I will not say. But here it is, hope you like it and it brings a few laughs.**

**We do not own How To Train Your Dragon, only the OC's**

* * *

******TRAINING GROUNDS**

Hiccup begins asking Gobber about Night Furies during active training**. "**You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury

Pamphlet? Whoa!" A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even Trying." Gobber calls out to Hiccup. A Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of movable walls, sees Hiccup and chases after Him. Gobber calls orders from above."Today is all about attack." The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying."Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.

Soon after Wolf climbed up the wall behind the Nadder quietly and shoved the Nadder off the wall making it fall head first onto the floor. Wolf looked down at it, crouched from on top of the wall, "You call this a challenge lizard brain?" Wolf laughs. The Nadder scrambles back up to spot it's attacker, but it's already too late, he's gone.

Runs as he shouts out to Gobber, "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

Gobber ignores while giving out more hints, "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's

nose. The Nadder sniffs the air it can't see them. Tuff

and Ruff are smashed together too close for comfort.

Ruffnut smells Tuffnut and whispers to him disgusted** "**Do you ever bathe?"

Tuffnut shoves her back as she tries to put breathing space between them, **"**If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

Said Ruffnut threateningly, "How about I give you one!" Ruff and Tuff shove each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder readies its attack. Just before it spews out fire at them an arrow hit's the Nadder's side near its eye causing it to misfire and shooting it next to the twins. They take the opportunity to run away as the Nadder turns its focus to where the shot came from.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber chuckled. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" asked Hiccup.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." Gobber shouts at Hiccup frustrated.

Hiccup begins to back, "I know, I know, but hypothetically…"

Astrid whispered to Hiccup strictly, "Hiccup! Get down!" She motions him to get down using her shield. A moment later, the Nadder leaps from behind the corner, surprising them. Astrid rolls to the other wall followed by Snotlout and Hiccup, who fails to make the roll by the weight of his shield and making a loud clank and drawing the Nadders attention. The Nadder makes a jump at him and tries to chomp at Hiccup but was shot again by another arrow to narrowly miss Hiccup as he leaps away around the corner. The Nadder growls loudly, getting annoyed with losing its prey and then leaps over the wall looking for its attacker and lands right in front of Astrid and Snotlout instead. She rears back to strike until Snotlout leaps in her way, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout said over-confidently.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Astrid

Snotlout throws and misses by a several feet. The Nadder watches the lousy throw and laughs at the humiliated Viking. Astrid glares at him.

Snotlout tries to defend his mistake,** "**The sun was in my eyes, Astrid." The Nadder shoots a burst of fire and gives chase after the teens, "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" The Nadder tears off after Astrid as Hiccup continues to ask Gobber questions disregarding the Nadder. It continued knocking down walls in pursuit after Astrid. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat." Hiccup continues as the other teens run pass him, "Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber warns.

Astrid begins leaping from wall to wall avoiding the charging Nadder. Her last leap is interrupted as she sees Hiccup in her way. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominoes toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut peak out from a distance, "Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut mocked.

"She could do better." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup tries to help as Astrid struggles out, "Just... let me... why don't you…" Astrid finally gets free.

The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust and spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid spots it and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield, which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She plants her foot on his face and keeps yanking the axe trying to break it free still, putting Hiccup in a lot of pain from the pulling.

Just as the Nadder is upon them two arrows hit its head, pissing it off. It turns towards the direction as Snake jumps above its head as it has a glance of him passing its view above its head, making Snake slide down the spikes around its head. Snake turns around and unsheathes his sword as the Nadder lowers its head and starts to lift it up to use the spikes to pierce Snake. Snake then jumps up avoiding the spikes and with the blunt side of his sword does a strong low swing to the side of its face near its eye. With the dragon dazed Snake lands on the ground and does an uppercut with the blunt side of the sword hitting it up the chin,

"Amazingly done there Snake!." Gobber compliments as he hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Astrid turns to Hiccup still curled up on the floor and glares at him, winded.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Astrid scolds Hiccup as he uncurls and looks to her, "Our parent's war is about to become ours." She then points her axe at him threateningly, "Figure out which side you're on." She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.

Astrid and the others leave, but not before pieces of small broken wood flew out and hit each one on the head. Astrid whipped around and glared daggers at the three not knowing which one threw the wood.

Wolf gave an obvious look of fake innocence and said, "You know I don't usually hit girls, but I always figured you to be more of a man, Like Gobber."

That did it. No hesitation, Astrid attacked Wolf. But Wolf was well prepared and had a clear mind to see the kind of strike Astrid would make. It didn't help that her axe made her movements slower, so Wolf easily dodged the swing and tripped her landing foot causing her to tumble over herself.

Wolf just shook his head at her, "All brawn and no brains, and how are you suppose to beat a terror?"

Astrid leaped up, clearly letting her anger cloud her judgment. Wolf Blocked her first strike, with his duel blades and stomped on her closest foot. Astrid backed away in pain as Wolf took the advantage of disarming her by smacking her hand with the flat side of his sword and legged swept her leaving Astrid on her back to the ground.

Wolf then stood over her and pointed a blade to her neck, "Two things kid," Wolf said with a serious threatening voice, "One, don't mess with my friends. Two, now you know why I am able to fight dragons while put out fires." Wolf pulled his blade away from her and walked off, passing the other stunned teens, "See you chumps tomorrow."

**The Forge**

Snake was moving supplies around the room, the table was covered with countless items, the wooden wall with papers pinned to it. Putting down 3 trays of different grainy powder he grab a thick paper and spread it out. He poured the trays of powder onto the paper and put them away, he grab a paper with writing on it, then looked to the powder then back and forth.

"Urgh! This is so frustrating! It would be easier just to have a Monstrous Nightmare for a new fire source!" Snake yells annoyed, then slams the table hard making the candle fall on its side and roll across letting it onto the paper covered in powder.

"No! No, no, no, no! My research!" Snake tries to pull the candle away as the flame touches the powder.

BOOOOM!

Snake was blown to the wall along with his now scorched chair and supplies, shattering the table into splinters, leaving the room in smoke. He stayed against the wall, shock on his face, a strand of his hair was lit with a spark of fire, black marks on his face.

After coming to his senses, he snuffed out the lit strand of hair, "That…was…AWESOME! I got to do that again! I need to make more! Wait! First I got to tell Hiccup! I'll make a lil bit to show him what this stuff can do! Right!" Snake was rushing around the room making more of his powder putting it in a pouch and taking some rocks he ran out of the forge to the forest.

**The Cove**

Hiccup hides behind his shield with a fish as he cautiously moves in the entrance of the cove. He gives a glance in and tosses the fish in. It hits the ground and slides. Nothing happens. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing happens. Hiccup decides to squeezes through and enters the cove. His shield gets caught inside the narrow ravine. He struggles to pull it out, but only wedges it in tighter and gives up on it. Hiccup picks up the fish and proceeds inside the cove. Then Hiccup hears a snort from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him, ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. The Night Fury slowly approaches to take it. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup jumps back reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle and drops it on the ground. The dragon motions Hiccup to toss it towards the water. He tosses it away and the dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had…" A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it."Teeth."

The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously until he hit's a rock. **"**Uh, no. No, I don't have any more."

Placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes, then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. "Yech." Hiccup says disturbed by the sudden offer.

They exchange stares until Toothless then gives a quick glance at the piece of fish. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup sighs and crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish. But Toothless makes a gulping gesture and Hiccup shoulders and face drops to what he had to do. He forces it down his throat and tries to shake off the urge to puke. Toothless smacks his lips. He forces a smile. Toothless watches him smile then mimics his own.

"Snake and Wolf are never going to believe this," Muttered Hiccup to himself.

Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless hisses and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He scorches the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature and curls up on it like a giant dog. Toothless then hears and watches a bird take flight. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence, but places his fin tail between him and Hiccup. Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless lifts it up in time to catch Hiccup. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.

Later, Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand, a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.

Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again, Toothless growls again. Hiccup steps on it to get the final message as Toothless begins to crouch and growl and Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup step carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly almost bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates and makes a small growl. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes as he reaches out, but only enough to make room between his hand and Toothless. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup turns to see Toothless give him his trust.

"HICCUP! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST…" Snake shouted as he stopped dead in his tracks, silent as he took in what he was witnessing.

Hiccup and Toothless stared at the newcomer, and in a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup looking back to where it had run off.

"Did you just see that? Did you see that? Tell me you saw that!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"You…just…touched the snout of a dragon. Not just any dragon…a Night Fury! How did you just manage that without being a burnt crisp?" Snaked asked, astounded at what had happened.

Hiccup shrugged, "I just kept my distance, showed him I wasn't dangerous by throwing away my knife, and let him make the first move, so he can trust me."

"Seriously? Sounds so simple, but probably took a while for you to form a bond. That's- wait! What am I talking about? I came here to tell you of my latest if not the best thing I probably made!" Snake said proudly.

Hiccup looked worried, "Oh. What is it this time? I'm hoping its something that wont blow up the village."

Snake had a huge grin, "I think with enough of this new fire source I can, should I put it to the test?"

Hiccup waved his hands in front of him, "No! No, no! No! It's fine. But just tell me, what is this new fire source of yours?" Asked Hiccup.

Snaked pulled out the pouch in front of him displaying it to Hiccup, "This is our new fire source!" He said proudly.

Hiccup stared at the pouch un-amused, "You made a pouch… uh congratulations."

Snake frowned at Hiccup's crude observation, "Oh yeah it's a one of a kind exploding pou… It's what's in the bag you scrawny talking fishbone!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes offended, "Alright, alright you don't have to get so personal geez!" Hiccup then looks inside and takes out a pinch of powder, "Oh yeah, I can see you made exploding sand."

Snake glares at Hiccup, "I'm about two seconds from dousing you in this, and trust me, that's not going to be pretty."

"Well you can tell me exactly what this stuff is, besides showing me," Hiccup pointed out.

"It's an explosive substance that I managed to conduct in the forge. Its taken me a long time but I was able to get it right," Snake explains as he pulls out two flint stones.

"Yeah, judging by your face I can say it must be very-" Hiccup was cut off as Snake caused a spark from the flint stones that ignited the powder. The pouch exploded in Hiccups face as he was blown off his feet and into the water, ankle deep.

"Did you already forget? Insult a genius and it comes back to bite you in the ass," Snake said triumphantly, as he walks over to pull Hiccup out of the water.

Hiccup wiped his face from the water with his hands and mumbles, "You remind me every time. Now tell me what the heck was that? You nearly killed me with that!" Hiccup shouted at Snake.

"Your alive aren't you? Quit complaining." Snake slaps the back of Hiccup, nearly causing him to fall back into the water.

"As if blowing me up wasn't enough for you, do you have to break my back as well?" complained Hiccup.

Snake just brushed it off, "Whatever. Anyways you like the new source I made right?"

"What good does it do if it blows up Berk?" Hiccup criticized.

"Well it would definitely keep Berk warm that's for sure." Snake pointed out.

Hiccup let out a sigh, face palming. "So blowing ourselves up would keep us warm?"

"Nooooooooo. Well we can do that to the others who have been mean to you but what we can use it for is to better our defenses against any attack. No one would expect this and when they get a taste of this they would think twice before messing with Berk." Snake pointed out.

Hiccup then brought up, "Till my dad uses it on dragons," he looked toward Toothless.

"Hmm good point. Well there's a solution for that, where does your dad sleep?" Snake smiled mischievously.

"Your not blowing up my dad!" Hiccup defended.

"I was kidding! Sheesh, lighten up a bit will you? We will keep this a secret till it's safe to let them know."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "When will that be exactly?"

Snake looks to the side then back at him, "No idea. Maybe when you become chief."

Hiccup let out another sigh, "If I managed to live that long. Well I guess we will cross that bridge when it comes then."

"Right. Oh look, its getting pretty late, better head back before we miss Gobbers lecture. C'mon buddy." Snake shoved him ahead.

"Ow! Hey! Take it easy! Alright, alright let's go then." Hiccup said as he was being rushed by Snake.

**In the Forest of the Skrill**** (same time Hiccup visited Toothless)**

Wolf walks cautiously through the shade of the forest. Carefully stepping over anything that would clearly give away his position. Ready with two blades in hand he minds his surroundings looking for the slightest thing out of place.

From behind the Skrill slowly and silently climbs down a tree it was resting in waiting for the young boy to return.

Wolf takes notice of something behind him and quickly tries to surprise the beast. The Skrill only charges up a static charge that makes contact with the blade's handles and shocking Wolf's grip causing him to drop the weapons.

Now defenseless, Wolf can only try to back away until he is trapped by a brush of trees. The Skrill stares at me with no look of hostility. Must know I am no threat without my weapon. It begins to lift it's tail towards Wolf. A small spark of electricity ignites before it makes contact with Wolf's forehead.

_This is the end, W_olf thought. He closed his eyes waiting to be struck down.

The strike was made. Wolf began to feel like a shield was bashed in his face.

**Flashback**

_A lot was going on aboard the ship. The storm, I remember clearly in my head, was looming over as I stood on the ship being tossed left and right. I stood beside what looked like some sort of poacher, maybe the leader. I followed his stare that lead to something tied to the center of the ship. It looked big and it jerked around, but not from the movement of the ship._

"_Use the strong leather ropes! Don't carry any metal on you when you hold it down!" The leader shouted to the men, "Lift the front of the sheet!"_

_The men struggled to keep the sheet down over the catch. Two of them made their way to the head of the sheet and raised it over. I jumped back in shock as I looked straight in the face of a dragon of the storms. The Skrill._

_The leader pulled out a great wooden stake, "This one will make us some fine coin!" he raised his voice over the raging storm._

_I looked into the eyes of the Skrill. I saw it was a young-ling and afraid. It looked like it was pleading to live. I did what any child would do. I began to plead with the leader to let it go. He only pushed me to the ground and said something inaudible. He continued to the dragon with the stake in hand._

_Frantically__ I ran to a close by poacher and took out a sharpened dagger and quickly cut through each of the main line holding down the beast. At last the Skrill was able to raise off the sheet and raised enough static to attracted a lightning bolt onto the ship's main mass. I backed away from the chaos as the poachers began to scramble to repair the damage._

_Suddenly a large hand grabbed me by the throat and turned me towards the man. The leader. He said something inaudible again and raised his sword to strike._

_In a flash there was a blinding light and I was thrown off into the stormy waters._

_Under the cold waters of the night I fought my way up to the surface against the forceful waves trying to push me down to my watery grave._

_Fifty-foot waves rising and falling on the surface of the sea, while winds howl and blow wildly from every direction. The rain was thick and cold along with hard pelting hail. Lightning was the only source of light across the dark skies, thunder drowning out the crashing of the waves. Thor was at his best making the perfect storm._

_I can barely make out the image of the sinking ship. My limbs were numb from the icy waters, my throat burns as the cold salt water forces its way in my mouth, barely giving me the chance to breathe. As time and time again a wave forces me below the surface, still I force myself to try to stay above the surface._

_My strength was just about to leave me, the last thing I remember seeing is a winged beast. With its glowing lifeless eyes, its body flickering with electricity, it flies at me as I faint from my suffering._

_I am lifted out of the waters as it carries me in the direction of an island out in the far distance that only a dragon of the night can see._

**End of Flashback**

My eyes opened wide in realization. I am a poacher. We captured this dragon. I saved this dragon. Then it saved me.

I looked back at him the Skrill as it looked back in expectation, "So you were the one who saved me and brought me to Berk?" It cackled as to answer me with a yes, "Despite the fact it was our kind that caught you for your hide in the first place?" I questioned it. It only snorted which I only guessed meant it didn't care, "I guess you wouldn't since I helped you out, huh?" He guessed.

The Skrill only shot a static bolt at Wolf that puffed out his hair. Wolf started to beat down his hair as the Skrill gave another dragon-like laugh like the one before.

"Ha. I bet you think that's still funny." Wolf frowned with a smile at the Skrill "Well I'm glad to know I'm not the only prankster around here." The Skrill tilted his head in surprise. "Yeah that's right, I happen to be a well known pranking devil around here," The Skrill raised it's head in interest

"But first I think a name for you is in order. How about Sparky?" The Skrill growled in disapproval, "Whoa take it easy, it was a joke!" Wolf said quickly. The Skrill calmed down, "Okay for real this time. How about…" Wolf thinks for a few seconds as the Skrill waits impatiently. Wolf snaps his fingers as he comes up with a name, "I got it! Thunder!" The Skrill tilts his head, wondering why Wolf would come up with such a name.

"Okay look. It will be your name and also like a signal," The Skrill leans in forward interested, "If I draw someone's attention if they get me trapped or something like that, I will say something like 'mess with me and you get the Thunder' or 'Is that Thunder I hear?' or something," The Skrill narrows it's eyes in thought, "Plus we could be known as Thunder Wolf. Now how does that sound?" The Skrill, now know as Thunder, roars in approval, "Ah, your just happy your name comes before mine," Wolf then notices the time of day, "Oh Crap! Sorry Thunder. I need to get back. Just stay here and I'll come back tomorrow."

Wolf then takes off leaving Thunder as he flies off into the trees making himself comfortable for the night.

* * *

**Well like I said, hope it brought some laughs to you viewers. The reason I Review if you like, no pressure any more. Aaaaand... yep. I will try to push for the next chapters release to come out sooner. That is if the same problem doesn't occur again. In fact review to tell us if you want the next chapter to come as soon as possible. C ya.**


	5. Learning to Fly

**HEY EVERYONE! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND READY FOR YOU TO READ! LONE WOLF AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE WE DID. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**We do not own How To Train Your Dragon. Just the OC's**

* * *

**VILLAGE AROUND A FIRE**

Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. Gobber was telling a tale of his early years, "And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." The teens all gasped astounded by Gobber's tale.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs fascinated as the other teens stared awkwardly at him.

"Oh yeah, that would help us greatly, thinking of that when we're fighting dragons." Wolf heckles Fishlegs.

"I'm just saying, it's weird to think of it." Fishlegs says shyly.

"Yeah, you know what's also weird to think? You actually coming first in training." Tuffnut mocks.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.

"With your face, you could give them a dragon heart attack" Snake commented.

Gobber wipes his face as he finishes a mouthful of food, "Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Hiccup and Snake start to think over Toothless' injured tail. Wolf takes notice and wonders why they are giving such looks.

Gobber stands and stretches, "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare," Adds a playful taunt to get the teens competitive, "But who'll win the honor of killing it?" He hobbles off. The teens reflect.

Tuffnut speaks up in a very matter of fact tone, "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.

Fishlegs makes a surprised gasp, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut tries to correct him.

Ruffnut points out Tuffnut's lie, "Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

Tuffnut still tries to convince everyone, "Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

Snotlout backs up Ruffnut, "It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?" Hiccup and Snake gets up and walks away from the group. Wolf follows close behind as Astrid watches them as they leave the bonfire.

**BLACKSMITH STALL**

Hiccup and Snake enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. Hiccup lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

Wolf surprises both of them as he suddenly speaks while leaning against the wall, "So planning on another way to cause trouble?"

Hiccup and Snake jump at the sudden intrusion, "Darn it Wolf! I thought you were someone else!" Hiccup yelled.

Wolf stands up off the wall, "Well next time, I'll shout at you two, cuz it looked like you both were going to hit the roof." Wolf chuckles.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Questioned Snake.

"You think I wouldn't have noticed the dumb struck faces you two were giving up there? I wonder why no one else saw it." Said Wolf.

Hiccup then tried to deal with Wolf, "Alright look, we need you to keep this a secret from everyone ok? No one must know of this, got it?" Wolf then has a big grin cross his face. Hiccup knows that face all too well, "Uh oh." he says with a sense of despair.

"Ah, so you have a huge secret that needs to be safely kept quiet then?" Wolf begins to pace around, " You know that such secrets can cost an awful lot, but one must wonder. What can one give to have this secret hushed? Especially those who have very little to own." Wolf says in a sly mischievous tone.

Hiccup sighs in defeat, "Alright what do you want?"

Wolf goes over a list of demands, "As always, three things: One, knowing exactly just what you guys are up to."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Two," Wolf continues over Hiccup's outburst, "I want Snake to make me a crazy design for a weapon,"

Snake is troubled by this, "Now wait just a minute! I'm not about to…"

"Finally three, I want you two to make this." Wolf hands over a rolled up paper, "Meet these demands and I'll keep as quiet as Hiccup the time he wasn't found out for setting the Great Hall on fire that one time."

"Hey wait a minute, that wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know that was a bucket of burning oil instead of water to put out the fire?" Hiccup defended.

"So we have a deal?" Wolf asked.

"Well, I see no harm in these… uh, a little complicated with the whole crazy design, but this shouldn't be too hard for a genius. How about you Hiccup?" Snake looked over the paper.

Hiccup looks over it, "You got to be kidding."

"Like me telling your father first of all this when he gets back?" Wolf threatens.

Hiccup is quiet for a moment, "This doesn't seem so bad after all."

"Good to know." Wolf Took both their hands and shook them to close the deal, "Now back to whatever you were doing." Wolf sits back on a stool and watches them both. Hiccup begins explaining the whole story about Toothless and his plan to make him fly again, while working on the tail fin.

The stone forge glows with every pump Hiccup gives with the fan. After Hiccup starts hammering heated pieces of metal on the anvil and dunked in a barrel of water. Snake starts working on the leather to fix it's measurements to fit the schematic's design. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. Snake then helps Hiccup pull out bolts from shields to make the attachment pieces to the fin. After a while, they begin to fit the leather onto the metal fin to finalize the design.

**HIDDEN COVE**

Snake and Hiccup arrive, winded, straining under the weight of a full large basket.

"Hey Toothless." Hiccup called to the Night Fury.

Snake raises an eyebrow to Hiccup, "Toothless? …Seriously?"

"It's the first thing I noticed about him when we encountered." Hiccup defended himself. "Brought you breakfast. I hope you're hungry." Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out. "Okay, that's disgusting." Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.

"Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Toothless sees the eel and growls at his fiendish find. Hiccup pulls it up and Toothless begins to shutter and shriek with a "get-that-thing-away" look.

"Don't tease him with that! Throw it away!" Snake scolded Hiccup.

Hiccup takes note, "No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either." Toothless focuses on the remainder as Snake stands near the basket to keep an eye on the dragon and Hiccup.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business." Hiccup said as he cautiously approaches the injured tail.

"Way to sound inconspicuous Hiccup." Snake said sarcastically.

Hiccup ignored him and brought down the fin near the trail only for Toothless to pull its tail away. Hiccup tried again to move it, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

"It's okay... " Hiccup reassures Toothless. The dragon notices there is still fish in the basket and dives its head into it, pulling Hiccup off its tail. Hiccup then drops a knee on top of the tail to keep him in place, then pulls the prosthetic tail to Toothless' tail and begins to strap it on. Toothless' head juts up with the basket still over his head.

"Umm…Hiccup, I think he suspects something." Snake warns Hiccup.

The basket falls off Toothless' head and he wiggles his tail a bit and feels the weight of its back wing. After hearing the clicking of the belt, he made a surprised look dropping his wings.

"Okay Hiccup I think he knows for sure what you are doing back there." Snake warns again.

Toothless slowly spreads his wings as Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place and cinches the straps.

"There. Not too bad. It works." Hiccup said pleased at the job well done on the fin.

"HICCUP!" Snake shouts out at Hiccup.

Toothless then bolts off the ground, snapping his massive wings and taking to the air, carrying Hiccup with him, screaming as he holds onto the tail for dear life.

"Woah! No! No! No!" Hiccup said in a panicking voice, struggling to hold on to the tail.

"Hiccup the fin isn't open! He can't fly until you open that fin up! Wasn't that the point of all this you idiot!" Snake continued to shout out at him.

As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately tips into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and yanks it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail, letting Toothless pull straight up into the sky.

"It's working!" Hiccup said excited and yet terrified. Hiccup pulls the fin, steering Toothless to the right and leading them back to the cove, almost flying into Snake as he ducked for cover, flying above the water.

"Yes! Yes, I did it!" Hiccup congratulates himself.

Toothless hears Hiccup and spots him, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. Then Toothless made a sharp turn, whipping Hiccup off into the water like a skipping stone.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed before submerging into the water.

Toothless begins to feel himself out of control. He looks back at the tail and notices the prosthetic fin closed while flapping. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless ends up the same way as Hiccup, plunging in a massive cannonball into the water. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered.

Snake throws the eel at Hiccups head, "Congratulations Hiccup. You are not only the first person to bond with a Night Fury but the first to be a human-skipping stone"

"He was flying! I was flying! We both were flying cause it worked!" Hiccup said with pride.

"Still a problem though. You can't be on the tail like that to control the fin if you can't see whats coming up front. We need to work on that though." Snake advises.

"We have plenty of time, we just need to go back to the forge and work up on a new control method after training." Hiccup planned out.

"You mean the training we are supposed to be at in 10 minutes?" Snake pointed out.

Hiccup froze where he was. "Oh my gosh! Dragon training! Gobber's going to kill us!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Snake rushed Hiccup and himself out of the cove towards the village.

**FOREST OF THE SKRILL ****(during Hiccup and Snake's time with Toothless) **

Wolf searched for Thunder for an hour. "Ugh where is that sparkly horn head?" Wolf questioned impatiently.

Suddenly Wolf was raised into a tree by something caught onto his back vest. Wolf struggled to be free until he was brought face to face with Thunder on a branch. "Um, did you just hear me say that?" Wolf asked nervously.

Thunder struck Wolf with a small shock on his butt. Wolf yelped as Thunder laughed. "I guess I deserved that." admitted Wolf. Thunder set wolf on the branch and sniffed around Wolf. "Ah, bet you're hungry aren't ya bud?" Thunder cawed in approval, "Well I don't have much right now but it will last till after training today." Wolf pulls out two large cooked meats of sheep. Thunder chomped at the with one gulp. "Right now I think we should prepare for what is to come." Wolf said before he jumped down the tree. Thunder titled his head in wonder and followed him down and barked in question to what wolf was talking about.

"We need to see what you can do so we can pull all new pranks on Berk." Wolf said. Thunder hopped around in excitement, "Well it's good to know you're enthusiastic about this. Now let's see. You can frizz out hair with static, charge metal with electricity, shock people with a touch… Hey! Can you shoot small zaps of static?" Wolf asked excitedly. Thunder only squawked in confusion, "Well I guess we can work on that later. But for now let me see if there is anywhere I can sit on you without getting sliced or stabbed." Thunder grunted in disapproval, "Look, we can't really do this kind of stuff if we don't work together. Plus I want to see what you can really do in the air and also see if I can somehow find a way to ride you as you try to ride a lightning bolt in a storm." Thunder lifted his head in shock at what Wolf just said, "Don't worry I may not be a know it all genius, but I know what lightning attracts. All I need are the supplies and plans from a few people I know."

Thunder's belly begins to grumble. "Crap. I guess you need a bigger meal than I thought." Wolf thinks for a moment, then snaps his finger as an idea crosses his mind. "Follow me fish breath." Wolf says as Thunder grumbles at Wolf.

Later they come up onto a yak farm. Wolf spots the farmers and then speaks to Thunder, "Okay. Here's the plan. I'll cause a distraction and when the timing is right, you swoop in from that cliff up there when you see your opportunity." Thunder narrow his eyes at Wolf, doubting his plan will work, "Don't give me that look, I am well capable in these things. If you haven't known, I managed to get the whole village to believe the Chief was a Ogre in disguise and had him dunked into water while trying to rip his facial hair off." Thunder knew of this since he has always been watching Wolf after he brought him to Berk. Thunder nodded in approval and crept off towards the cliff.

Wolf waited a bit and lighted a small fire near the farm and pissed on the ground to stir it into mud with a stick under the fire. As soon as he heard the shouting of the farmer, Wolf hid in some bushes.

The Farmer rushed through the bushes and saw the fire. "Oh heir to Thor! How did this fire get here!?" Immediately he stamped it out. After a while he began to sniff a foul smell from underneath him. He took a closer wiff and jumped back in disgust after knowing what it was. "Ah dragon dung! Where did that come from?!"

Wolf then popped out of the bushes. "Well you know what they say, nature calls. Ha ha ha!"

Wolf took off right after the farmer chased after him shouting out ways to skin him if he caught Wolf. Thunder took his opportunity to swoop in a few times and capture three yaks in both his feet and mouth.

Wolf let himself be chased for a good several minutes before disappearing into the thick forest and losing the enraged farmer. "I'll get you some day ya blight on my arse!" He shouted into the forest as Wolf snickered at him.

Wolf later found Thunder eating the last yak's insides. "Well didn't I tell you I could handle it or what?" Wolf said proudly. Thunder only purred in happiness for his catch. " Of course the farmer will only tell Stoick and make him give me a beating I won't forget." Thunder growled at the thought of Someone harming Wolf, "Don't worry I had worse, believe me."

That was the problem. Thunder was there to see who caused Wolf the most harm and that stayed in his mind till the day he could pay them back for that.

Wolf looked to the time of day. "Crap. I need to get to training. We'll start the pranks and flying after training. See ya sir sparks a lot." Wolf ran off to training, leaving Thunder to finish his kill.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." Gobber tells his students.

A doubled door starts to have gas seep through the cracks. Then gets blasted open. A cloud of greenish smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut, Snotlout with Tuffnut, Fishlegs with Hiccup, and Snake with Wolf. All of them carrying buckets of water.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." said Gobber.

The smoke then starts cutting them off from each other. The teens then move back to back to their partners. keeping an eye out for the dragon and were listening carefully for the dragon, hearing the Zippleback's growling somewhere in the smoke.

Fishlegs starts to talk to himself, describing the dragon, "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing it's victims in its…"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup said all tensed up in a low voice.

"How long do you think the others could last?" Wolf asked Snake.

"I'd give it another mintue." Snake estimates.

"Really? I was going to say ten seconds." said Wolf

Astrid and Ruffnut slowly keep turning with their backs to each other, keeping quiet.

Snotloud and Tuffnut move nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.

"If that dragon show either of his faces, I'm gonna -" Snotlouts begins to say with confindence, then sees a misshaped figure in the smoke. "-There!" He shouts in warning to his partner. Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog at the figure.

"Hey! It's us, idiots." the voice belonging to Ruffnut as the fog clears from them, revealing Astrid and Ruffnut soaked in water.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut teases them and snickers.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout tries to make what Tuffnut said sound good about Astrid.

Astrid punches Snotlout in the face knocking him off his feet. Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut in the face knocking him on his back. Tuffnut lifts his head up a bit dazed, before being dragged into the fog while shouting out in fear.

Ruffnut was just about to go out into the fog but Astrid raised a hand in front of her, "Wait," she warned.

They hear the sounds of Tuffnut and the Zippleback. A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down, along with their buckets. Tuffnut rushes out of the fog while running over his sister screaming, "Ohhh I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" he yells in fear.

Hiccup and Fishlegs watches as Tuffnut rushes just past them. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…" Fishlegs says nervously.

A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs backs up panicked.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." he stutters as the head moves closer to him. He hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area, showing it was the wrong head.

"Oh. Heh, wrong head." Fishlegs points out to himself nervously. The Zippleback head shoots a burst of gas at him.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouts out.

Fishlegs flees in a panic squealing like a girl, leaving Hiccup behind all alone with the Zippleback.

Gobber shouts for Hiccup to make his move, "Now, Hiccup!" The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.

"Oh, come on!" Hiccup says in disappointment. Zippleback then advances on Hiccup, screeching at him. He looks to Wolf and Snake as they just watch in amusement. "Hey guys? A little help here would be nice." Hiccup pleads.

"I think this is a good time as any for you to take care of yourself." Wolf said.

"We can't always be there for you. We have things we want to do you know?" Snake says bluntly

Hiccup glares at them, "Thanks a lot you guys, I'll remember this."

"HICCUP!" Gobber calls worried. He tries to come to Hiccup's aid but stops after a stunning thing happens.

The Zippleback hesitates, sniffs, and then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. As the Zippleback backs away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.

"BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup commands. The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing. "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from earlier. He tosses it inside the door, then slams it shut. Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed as Fishlegs drops his bucket.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…" Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group, "Yep...see you tomorrow." Snake and Wolf follows after Hiccup.

"See? I knew you could handle yourself you little baby troll" Wolf says as a compliment.

Hiccup hits Wolf in the shoulder and retracts his hand hurting himself from the strike, "I could have died out there!"

"But you didn't." Snake points out.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just work on Toothless now" Said Hiccup.

"Oh sorry I have other obligations soooo. See ya numbskulls." Wolf says as he dashes off.

Snake and Hiccup watched Wolf run off suspiciously.

**BLACKSMITH STALL (Hiccup/Snake/Wolf)**

Hiccup and Snake were cutting and stitching up leather, drawing and shaping steel. Working by candlelight, an overhead shot reveals what they are building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.

"Now the easy part is done. The hard part…getting it on Toothless." Snake said.

Snake and Hiccup soon leave right when Wolf sneaks in and takes the schematics of making the dragon saddle. He makes one as best as he could, not as good, but it had to do.

**COVE (Hiccup/Snake)**

Hiccup and Snake appear before Toothless, Hiccup holding the new dragon saddle. Toothless runs off. "Hey!" Hiccup shouts running after Toothless, Snake stand there watching and laughing as Hiccup chases after Toothless. Soon Hiccup is able to get it on Toothless, with the help of Snake. Hiccup got on Toothless and took flight holding a rope connected to the prosthetic fin. Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the pond. "Whoa!" Hiccup yanks on the rope and sends Hiccup flying one way and Toothless falling the other.

Snake just shakes his head, mumbling "..back to the drawing board."

**FOREST OF THE SKRILL (Wolf)**

Wolf fiddles with the saddle on Thunder. After over ten minutes, Wolf finally he get's it on and figures out a way to protect himself. Thunder looks back to see if Wolf was ok. Wolf then gives him a thumbs up with a arm covered in a bandage from getting too close to Thunder's spines.

**BLAKCSMITH STALL (Hiccup/Snake/Wolf)**

Snake adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix Hiccup to Toothless' saddle. Again after they leaves, Wolf sneaks in and steals more supplies to modify his saddle.

**SKY/FIELD (Hiccup/Snake)**

Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air, Snake keeping an eye on them and their saddle. Hiccup's rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely, as it is attached to Hiccup's foot that keeps flying in the air. They crash-land in an open field of tall vegetation. Hiccup came out with Snake following to find Toothless rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-nip. Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, incomplete bliss.

"This can come in handy." Hiccup said to Snake, who nodded back.

**FOREST OF THE SKRILL (Wolf)**

Wolf then makes the final touches to the saddle and places it on Thunder. Now there was a covering that protected Wolf's back from the spines behind him so he can lay back without having to be too close to the spikes on Thunder's head.

"Good, no more bandaged hands" Wolf said relieved as he shakes his hands remembering the pain.

**TRAINING GROUNDS (Hiccup/Snake/Wolf)**

After the Gronkle knocks Tuffnut out. Wolf makes noise to draw the dragon's attention towards Hiccup on purpose. It charges ready to crush him.

Hiccup quickly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up towards the Gronkle. It immediately stops and drags across the ground towards hiccup and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup rubs the handful of dragon-nip on the Gronkle's nose. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.

**OUTSIDE THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

After training, the recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before." Says Fishlegs in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" asked Tuffnut

"It was really cool." Ruffnut compliments.

Wolf tries to bring more praise to Hiccup to give him more attention, "What do you expect? He was just a born natural who needed a chance."

"Oh Hiccup! I think you left your axe back at the ring with my gear." Snake reminded Hiccup.

"Right! I uh got to get my axe back." He turns and hurries back to Snake and almost runs into Astrid, "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you." Astrid watches, suspicious.

**COVE (Snake/Hiccup)**

Hiccup scratches Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and makes him fall over after scratching under his jaw. Toothless becomes a purring dragon laying limp in delight.

"Planning on using that for dragon training?" Snake asked Hiccup.

"Sure if it means not harming the dragons." Hiccup answered.

**NEAR THE TRAINING GROUNDS (Wolf)**

Wolf and Thunder sneak up behind Gobber eating a snack. Wolf whispers to Thunder as he begins to sneak his tail to Gobber. Just as Gobber is about to take a bite out of his meal, A charge of static hits Gobbers butt and his facial hair poofs out. Wolf and Thunder hold their laughter as Gobber looks for the souce of the strike.

Thunder then sends out a static charge that reaches Phil and puffs out his wool. "Phil! What in blazes is happening?!" Gobber shouts confused of what's happening. Thunder then uses his tail to steal Gobbers meal and leaves with Wolf to burst with laughter at a safe laughing distance.

**TRAINING GROUNDS (Hiccup)**

An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup after Astrid throws an axe at it. Hiccup drops his axe which makes the Nadder hesitate in it's attack until it's attention is caught by a charging Astrid. Hiccup then performs his special scratching technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.

**BRIDGE TO TRAINING GROUNDS (Wolf)**

Wolf then walks slowly enough behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Thunder stays motionless underneath the bridge where the twins were crossing.

Wolf then give the signal, "Would be a surprise if there was 'thunder' today."

Then the twins are hit with a charge of static raising their hair, standing up in every direction.

"Wow you two, one of you must be a jinxes." Wolf instigates.

The Twins begin to argue who the jinxes is as they soon tumble around punching each other looking like two fighting puffballs.

**MEADE HALL (Hiccup)**

Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him leaving Astrid alone.

"Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs calls out.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Snotlout asks.

"Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question." Tuffnut compliments.

Astrid slams her cup on the table in frustration on how everything's been changing.

**ASTRIDS HOUSE (Wolf)**

Early in the morning, Wolf quietly open the window to Astrid's room. Wolf then points out to where Thunder should place charges of static, such as her axe, shield, shoulder armor, metal studs on her headband, cloths, and belt. They both climb out of sight, but close enough to hear what goes on.

Astrid gets out her bed and reaches for her headband only to get a large shock and fumbles out of bed yelping in her sheets. "AUGH! What the Helheim!"

She then reaches for her axe which gives her an even greater shock and cause her to jump into different metal objects and yelping out in surprise and frustration. She crashes around her room spewing out all kinds of curses.

Wolf and Thunder run off laughing hard into the forest.

**COVE (Hiccup)**

Hiccup is using a hammer to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat.

**BRIDGE TO TRAINING GROUNDS (Wolf)**

Snotlout begins to try and put the moves on Astrid. Again, Thunder takes his spot and waits.

"So who will bring the 'thunder' today?" Wolf signals with a question.

"So I hope you're ready to see me in action, cuz all I do for you in their will be for you Astrid." Snotlout says puffing out his chest. Then a strand of hair starts to stand up as Astrid stares at it awkwardly.

"Uh Snotlout?" she says pointing to the hair.

"What?" he asks then notices the hair and tries to smash it down. But another hair starts to stand up.

"Maybe you should wash your hair more cause it might be coming to life. heh heh heh." Tuffnut mocks.

"Shut up!" Snotlout says, then tries to wipe down all his hair to keep from standing up. Just when he thinks he has his hair under control, all his hair puffs out and shoots off his helmet.

Astrid rolls her eyes and leaves as the others burst into laughter.

**TRAINING GROUNDS (Hiccup/Wolf)**

A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen as Gobber presents the next dragon, "Meet the Terrible Terror."

A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits. "Ha. It's like the size of my…" Tuffnut is taken down in a blur. "Get it off! Get it off!" Tuffnut yells as he's mercilessly attacked, "Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!"

Wolf continues to laugh at Tuffnut's expense, while Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." comments Tuffnut to Astrid.

"Don't you feel ashamed that you're slipping on dragon fighting?" Wolf mocked.

She glares at them as Hiccup holds the door close to the dragon.

**FOREST (Hiccup/Snake)**

Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby trees. She notices Snake and Hiccup as she was about to hit Hiccup with her axe. Carrying one of their trademark harnesses they runs off into the woods then separate in different directions. She quickly tries to follow, but she loses them when they split into the woods and gets lost. She huffs, frustrated while slamming her fist onto a boulder.

**COVE (Hiccup/Snake)**

Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby tree stump with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air, while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump with Snake behind them observing and drawing in a book. This harness seems to work as Hiccup draws a sheet of how to steer Toothless.

The rope breaks, as they take to the air, slamming into Snake and the three crash a ways away in the forest. Toothless gets up while pulling Hiccup with him, Snake getting off the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt. Be careful next time Hiccup, sheesh." Snake cautioned Hiccup, dusting himself off and collecting his book off the ground.

"Oh, great." Hiccup says discouraged as the clamp is stuck onto the saddle.

**GREAT HALL (Wolf)**

Fishlegs stays late and finds himself alone in the dark. Soon he begins to hear eerie blowing and screeching sounds in the darkness.

Fishlegs begins to panic. "Uh I think I should be going home now." He makes for the door only to find it immovable. "Uh guys? This isn't funny!"

Then darts of static begins to shoot across the hall and the sounds become louder. Fishlegs panics as he begins to hyperventilate. The room soon becomes quiet, still, and dark.

"Hello?" Fishlegs quietly calls.

Then a ghostly figure of a dragon bursts into electricity and roars out with it's eyes glowing bright.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Fishlegs screams in a high pitch voice and forces his way, bursting through the doors using the weight of his body.

Wolf and Thunder come out laughing.

**BERK (Hiccup/Snake)**

The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path. "Hiccup." he says in greeting. Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless followed by Snake into the Blacksmith's stall. Snake stands just outside the entry as Toothless presses himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.

"Shoot!" Snake runs inside to warn Hiccup.

As Hiccup tries to pry the strap loose, "Hiccup. We got a problem." Snake was telling Hiccup. Just then

Astrid calls from outside. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup freezes and looks up to Snake. Snake gives Hiccup his work apron and tools to make it look like he was working and frantically Hiccup jumps out the window and closes the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.

"Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." Hiccup repeats trying to act natural.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it.

"Not good, Toothless!" Snake whispers harshly, trying to pull back Toothless. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tightly against the window shutters.

"Well, weirder." Astrid corrects herself.

Little by little, Hiccup rises from the ground against the window doors, then gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but Snake standing there working at the furnace. In the distance, Hiccup sits back on Toothless and they take off.

"Wh-where did he go?" Astrid asked looking around the stall.

"Where did who go?" Snake asked as he pulled out a hot blade and began hitting it with a hammer.

Astrid then turns to Snake with a scowl, "Don't play dumb with me. Where is Hiccup?"

Snake keeps hammering, "Hiccup?"

"Yes. I just told you." she said as he look at the back room seeing it dark and empty.

"Riiight Hiccup…" Snake then brought the blade to the barrel of water, cooling it down.

Astrid crosses her arms looking at Snake, "Well?" she asked impatient.

Snake pulls the blade out, "Well what?"

She starts to get annoyed by Snake, "Where is he?!"

Snake turns around, "…Where's who now?"

Astrid face palms as she lets out a low growl.

"Ohhhh I think I know where Hiccup is if you are looking for him. He just went up over that direction, but I don't think you will find him now." Snake said calmly, putting his blade and supplies away.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Astrid yelled at him.

Snake was finishing up on cleaning the stall and putting out the furnace, ready to close it all down, "You didn't ask nicely."

"Rrgh! You guys are so frustrating!" she said with venom in her tone as she starts to march out.

"Must be extremely frustrating with Hiccup since he has been beating you at the dragons everyday and was able to outsmart you in the woods and was able to sneak past you just ten minutes ago, with a bit of my help. Well goodnight!" Snake finished as he left before she turned around to get him but to see he was gone and all dark in the stall. Astrid let out a frustrated yell as she kicked a bucket into the stall.

* * *

**LONGER CHAPTER THAN USUAL, BUT YOU GUYS WOULD PREFER THAT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE. TILL NEXT TIME EVERYONE! THIS IS DJCHEF7 AND ALPHA-LONEWOLF, LATER!**


	6. Friends from Enemies

**Chapter 6 complete. I, Lone Wolf, pushed and I annoyed the hell out of DJChef to get this done as quick as possible and here it is. Next time I may have to repeat the process even more (Evil Laugh)**

**I, DJChef, was able to help write this thanks to Lone Wolf and his persistence. Now we present the newest chapter, hope you will enjoy it as much as the last. Oh and an important response is at the end of the chapter and recommend you to read it through. On with the story!**

**We do not own anything of How To Train Your Dragon, except our OC's**

* * *

**DOCKS OF BERK**

A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick disembarks and glowering with battered pride.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber said with slight hope.

"Not even close," was Stoick's reply in humiliation.

"Ah. Excellent." said Gobber as he follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his oar appendage, sharing the burden.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Said Stoick hoping for at least some good news.

"Well, if by success, you mean that your babysitting troubles are over with, then... Yes." Gobber answered. A group of merry villagers rush past.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"

"No one will miss those old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber. "They're gone?" he asked worried.

"Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame em? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. They can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by their new fans." Stoick is doubly confused.

"The Boys?" asked Stoick amazed.

"Who would've thought, eh? Hiccup has this way with the dragons, Wolf has seemed to change his ways of pranking people on a daily basis, and Snake has seemed to keep his invention projects inside without causing destruction." Gobber beams.

**FOREST OF THE SKRILL**

Wolf comes to find Thunder using a tree for target practice for his shock darts. "Hey there Thunder head." Wolf greets him.

After a while of spending a lot of time together, Wolf and Thunder was now able to communicate a lot better through expressions and certain acts. Wolf can almost speak to and understand Thunder as if he can really speak to him.

Wolf strapped in the saddle tightly onto Thunder. 'What are you doing?' Thunder thought as he stood still watching Wolf.

"Oh. We're going flying today." Wolf answers Thunder's curiosity.

'Really!? It's about time.' Thunder thought as he raised his head in excitement.

"Well don't blame me for putting this off. You weren't really pushing me for this either after all those pranks we did." Wolf said. Thunder did rather enjoy it while they last. "And guess what? Everyone thinks I actually stopped pranking them cuz I never really caused those pranks myself." Thunder gave a Dragon-like chuckle. Wolf finished with the saddle and got on the saddle.

'Come on youngling! I want to fly now!' Thunder scurried around impatiently.

"Ok! Ok. We're going now. Gods you are one childish beast." Wolf said annoyed.

'Takes one to know one.' Thunder thought as he rolled his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Wolf accused Thunder.

'Nothing at all human let's go!' Thunder then shot off towards the sky.

**SKY**

**(Toothless and Hiccup)**

Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." he informs Toothless. Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

Wolf and Thunder begin their flying training on the other side of the island. Both just getting mentally prepared to kick it off.

"All right sparks, we are just going to wing this alright?" Wolf asked.

'Was that a joke?' Thunder thought as he looked back at Wolf with a questioning look.

"I tend to make little jokes when I'm about to do something that might take my life ok? So lay off." Wolf said offended.

Wolf and Thunder then went through basic flying maneuvers to get a feel for flying as one.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

"Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four." he corrects himself. He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. Toothless shakes himself to loosen up. They make a smooth left turn to test out the fin. So far so good. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time." Hiccup sizes up a target, a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea. They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch. "Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!" Hiccup pushes. They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver. Hiccup looks up towards the ceiling of the arch while keeping down. He watches as gulls fly high above as they make it through.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

After a while of basic flying maneuvers, Wolf felt it was time to show off what they can do.

"Alright I think I got the hang of this. Let's do something a little crazy." Wolf said as he began to put his weight forward. Thunder knew it meant he wanted to head for the trees below. 'Now this is what I'm talking about' Thunder barked.

Soon they descended into the woods at a fast gliding speed. Wolf began to use his weight to aid Thunder to make quicker turns and spins to avoid trees and boulders.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Wolf shouted in pure adrenaline.

'Why didn't I find a human like this a longer time ago?' Thought Thunder.

Then Thunder took to running on the ground while Wolf held onto a couple of straps connected to the saddle so he could keep himself onto Thunders back. Wolf started to stand on the saddle while holding the straps. He leaned left to right with each turn of Thunder and bent his knees at jumps and tugged on them for landings to keep his feet on the saddle.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

"Yeah! Yes, it worked!" Hiccup said excitedly. The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized. Toothless shakes it off. They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles. "My fault." Apologized Hiccup again. Toothless swats him with his ear plate. "Ow! Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Checks the Sheet, "Position four, no three." Corrects again. They pull straight up piercing the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every

passing second. He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the handles, but otherwise he's ok.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

After a while, Wolf started to come up with reckless ideas. Soon Wolf stood up on Thunder's back at a group of oncoming trees. He closely inspected them as they drew near. Thunder soon felt the certain change of his weight. 'What are you doing?' He thought worried which even surprised him.

Wolf then leapt off from Thunder into the trees. He managed to land on a tree he targeted for it's smooth top. He started to slide against the tree until he came at a speed that he could run on.

Thunder began to search back for Wolf as he disappeared into the branches. 'Damn human! Where did you go?' he panicked.

Wolf then reached the end of a tree that lead off a cliff and jumped. "THUNDER!" he called out, but not in fear.

Thunder soon heard and saw him falling to his death. 'HUMAN!' he roared out and burst right after Wolf.

Soon Thunder managed to fly close enough for Wolf to slip into the saddle without being sliced by the spines.

"Whoo! That was fun." Wolf cheered. Thunder gave Wolf a good zap. "OW! What was that for?" Wolf exclaimed.

'You know damn well what that was for.' Thunder growled.

"Well I didn't know you cared." Wolf mocked.

'Next time I may just let you drop.' Thunder thought as he narrowed his eyes with a low grumble.

"Don't you even think what your thinking." Wolf said catching Thunders gestures.

They then began to go through more close call flying through the forest and caves in the mountains.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

"Yeah! Go baby!" They continue to climb even higher. "Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my…" He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence. "... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" Hiccup shouts in panick as he grabs frantically for the airborne sheet and nabs it before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly stops beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

Wolf and Thunder then shot out from the a cave and began to shoot to the sky. As they did, Thunder made somersaults, from time to time, allowing Wolf to jump from the saddle and grab onto different parts of Thunder such as the tip of his tail, his feet, his wings, and horns. Wolf made sure to quickly push off from certain parts so not to throw Thunder off his flying.

"Whoa! This is truly amazing! Just think what we can do if we were in a battle!" Wolf shouted with enthusiasm.

Wolf soon took his seat and they began to fly higher. That is until they saw something falling from the sky. Wolf took a closer look. Was that… "HICCUP!?" Wolf Shouted.

The pair were off after the falling boy and his dragon.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

"NO!" Hiccup shouts. They both start a plummet to their doom. "Oh gosh! Oh gods!" Hiccup tries to reach for Toothless as he passes him, then fails. "Oh no!" Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless fights to get back under Hiccup.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

Thunder then closes his wings around himself and Wolf turning into a falling arrow towards the troubled two below. Wolf began to think of ways he could use this, but then shook himself from being distracted. He needed to help his friend.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

Hiccup steadies himself as he tries to calm Toothless. "Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself." Toothless tries to do what he was told but starts to twirl out of control. Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon "No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down OW!" Hiccup is whacked with Toothless' wing and sends Hiccup back a several feet.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

They almost reach them. "Don't worry kid we're coming." Wolf says to himself. He lost his past. That also made it his friends, home, and family. He is not about to lose a friend, that is more like a brother.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

After a few more misses, Hiccup finally grabs hold of the harness and manages to lock in just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive. Barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. They both take a slight detour to remain in the fog but watch after Hiccup and Toothless safely make it out. Toothless roars in fright of coming in to fast. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct, with perfect intuition.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

Wolf and Thunder soon has to follow after Hiccup and Toothless into the same obstacle course. But Wolf is shocked to see Hiccup riding so professionally with a crippled dragon through an impossible maze of water and rock.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

Together, they manage a tight, hair-raising series of split- second turns, barrel rolls, and making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.

**(Thunder, Wolf)**

They both made a slight detour to keep out of sight and watch the other two make it safely out of the fog.

Wolf sits back against Thunder proud that Hiccup can now take care of himself. Soon they both head off to call it a day.

**(Toothless, Hiccup)**

"YEEAHHH!" Hiccup cheers. Toothless concurs with a happy squeal and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it. "Ah, come on." They fly into the fire to soon look for a small island to rest.

**BLACK SAND BEACH**

Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness. "Uh..no thanks." He gestures to his fish on a stick. "I'm good."

Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One tries to make for the pile until Toothless barks it back. Another grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and blast fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until, Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and preparing to blast Toothless. Toothless is un-amused. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. The Terror inflates like a balloon and tt coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish. "Here you go." The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed. "Everything we know about you guys is wrong." Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.

**BLACKSMITH STALL**

Hiccup makes his way to the blacksmith's deep in thought. He enters inside and sees Snake working on his powder.

"So I took it that training went well, seeing as you are in one piece," Snake said not taking his eyes off the powder he was wrapping up carefully.

Hiccup was quiet as he was heading to the back room. Snake finished his wrapping and noticed the lack of excitement from Hiccup of his first sky training. Snake lets out a sigh and heads to the back room he sees Hiccup looking at his drawings leaning on the desk.

"Alright. What's troubling you? You should have been excited about the whole flying on Toothless agenda today, yet you are here sulking." Snake asked.

Hiccup drops his head down, "It's…it's nothing. Just thinking…"

"About Toothless and the whole dragon training?" Snaked pointed out.

Hiccup glanced up at him and looked to the picture of Toothless. "Just thinking about how the book of dragons of us knowing everything about the dragons is wrong."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" questioned Snake.

"What can I do? Just stick to what I usually do at training." Hiccup answered.

"And if you are picked to kill your first dragon?" Snake pressed further.

Hiccup let out another sigh as he dropped down onto his stool and banged his head down on the desk, mumbling, "I have no idea…"

"Well whatever you plan to do I would think of it fast. I'll be seeing you, I almost got my exploding device to work, see?" Snake lifts a round jar.

"Looks good." Hiccup said with his head looking the opposite way still laying on the desk.

Snake frowns, "Gee, thanks for complimenting on it." Snake walks out of the room back to his work.

Hiccup grabs his writing stick, just staring at it, "Your welcome."

Hiccup lost in thought, his head next to his Toothless drawings. Flicking his writing stick up as it keeps rolling back down the slanted desk, repeating it over and over, burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, Stoick appears in the doorway. Hiccup looks at the door expecting Snake or Wolf but was surprised to see his dad and jumps and quickly covers up his desk.

"Dad! You're back!" Hiccup exclaimed with slight worry. He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings. "Gobber's not here, so…" He continues as he strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick answers back as he squeezes through the door into his room.

"You did?" Hiccup asked as he flips the cover of his book on Toothless closed.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said sternly.

Hiccup leans against the table his elbow in the way of his papers. "I...have?" he asked nervously.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick asked pushing the matter even further.

"I don't know what you're…" Hiccup said in vain, looking away from his dad, his eyes to his desk.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick said slightly raising his voice, startling Hiccup to make him look back at him.

"Oh?" Hiccup asked as his eyes darted to his drawings and back to his dad.

"So. Let's talk about that dragon." Stoick says as he walks up to Hiccup.

Hiccup pales and his elbow slides off the desk knocking his book down and tries to straighten up, "Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-" Stoick starts to laugh interrupting Hiccup's explanation. Stoicks laughter becomes big and booming as Hiccup stares, baffled, then laughs nervously with his dad.

"You're- you're not...upset?" Hiccup asked confused.

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick said with excitement.

"Uh...you were?" Hiccup asked with slight disbelief, his face showing his confusion.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time." Stoick said still excited. "And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall sitting inside a basket.

"You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!" Stoick continued as Hiccup's elated expression sinks. "Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!" Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all. "And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!"

Stoick finishes as he grabs a stool and sits, his massive frame nearly fills the tiny room. "Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick said relieved and now awaited for Hiccup to talk about slaying the dragons. A long pause follows, Hiccup averts his eyes nervously and looks like he wants to say something but lets his shoulders drop and sighs. Stoick adjusts in his chair closer still excited, but after the continued long silence he awkwardly cleared his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...

"Oh, I... brought you something." Stoick said almost quietly as he presents a horned helmet, then fixes the horn on the left to match the right one. "To keep you safe in the ring." he said as he puts it in Hiccups hands.

"Wow. Thanks." Hiccup said sincerely accepting it, and looking it over, running is hand over the top part of the helmet.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it." Stoick said with heart. "It's half of her breast plate." Stoick finished, Hiccup's eyes open wide and retracts his hand slightly disturbed. Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles. "Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?" Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Stoick beams with pride as Hiccup squirms.

Hiccup forces a yawn, "I should really get to bed."

Stoick and Hiccup talk over each the same time, "Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk." "Uh yeah, see you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great." " Uh, thanks for stopping." "Glad I stopped by." "And thanks for the…" The uh, like the hat." "Breast hat."

Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever. Stoick leaves for the house, but not before tripping over a few tools and making a mess.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

A Gronckle hovers above the ring, as it tries to go after Snake who distracts it away from Hiccup by shooting his arrows at the dragon. Hiccup stays put behind a small wooden wall made for cover. Wolf jumps next to Hiccup.

"How you hanging in there bud?" Wolf asks catching his breath.

Hiccup is taken by surprise. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to win this?" He asked

"Why bother? I've taken down many dragons. Why should I win something I already know I can win?" Wolf points out as a matter of fact.

"Well I guess that makes sense. So what are you doing?" Hiccup asks.

"Helping you win this." Said Wolf.

"What!? Why me!?" Hiccup protested.

"You want dear ol' daddy to be proud of you right?" asked Wolf.

"Yeah, but…" started Hiccup.

"Then let me do the rest." Wolf said before dashing off into the ring.

Soon Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces his shield to the floor to intimidate him. "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." she said threateningly

"Please, by all means." Hiccup insists. "Please, hurry though." He muttered knowing Wolf is still going with his plan. She darts off, closing fast on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on. Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Snake hides behind a wall to make the Gronckle lose its prey then Wolf gets the Gronckle attention and makes it spot Hiccup and makes a bee-line toward him.

As she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined. "This time. This time for sure." she reassures herself. With a fierce battle-cry, she leaps from cover, axe cocked to throw. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauggggghhhh hhhhhhhh!" And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out while cringing with his hand reached out and Wolf leaning against a barrier just watching. Hiccup then gestures with his hands like he's trying to explain.

"NO!" She swings her axe spewing out her rage of disappointment. "NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" A loud clack ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick calls out.

Hiccup tries to make for the exit "So, later." Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.

"Not so fast." Said Gobber.

"Yeah don't you want to see the deciding?" Wolf asked.

Hiccup tries for an excuse. "I'm kinda late for…"

Astrid then lifts her axe to Hiccup's neck. "What?! Late for what exactly?" She interrogated.

Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd. "Okay quiet down. The elder has decided." Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick cheers. Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators as Astrid remains in place staring daggers at hiccup's back.

Hiccup fakes his excitement. "Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so excited."

**NEAR THE HIDDEN COVE**

Wolf and Snake follow after Hiccup. "Oh come on you're over reacting. You can't just run out on everyone and your father, who is finally proud of you, without a reason to go." Wolf tries to reason.

"I'm not about to kill a dragon Wolf." Hiccup states.

"Who says you have to? We can come up with a plan to get you out of this." said Wolf.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked. Wolf was about to suggest a plan until Hiccup interrupted him. "And if has anything to do with breaking my limbs then no!" Wolf then closes his mouth. Snake lifts a finger to suggest his idea, "And nothing to do with blowing up anything." Snake drops his shoulders disappointed. "Yeah I thought so." Hiccup said discouraged.

"Look we have all day to think of this." Wolf tries again.

"Actually we have less then a day unless you cut out our sleep time." Snake pointed out.

Hiccup, Snake and Wolf finally make it in the Cove. "Don't try to change my mind cuz Toothless and I are leaving." Hiccup then calls out to Toothless, "We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.

"Um Hiccup?" Wolf tries to get his attention.

"Oh..man…" a shink sound rings in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup looks up to the sound of Astrid, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.

"Aggh! What the… What are you doing here?" Hiccup says in surprise.

"I want to know what's going on." She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking!" Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless. "Are you training with someone?" Astrid then looks to Wolf accusingly.

"Hey don't look at me, for once in my entire life, I am clean of this crime." Wolf defended.

"Uh...training?" Hiccup tries to think of an excuse.

"It better not involve this." She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh…" They hear a rustle coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid throws Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.

"You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid bends Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down.

"Ouch that looks like it hurts." Snake said.

"Ooh shouldn't have done that." Wolf warns.

"AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!" Hiccup whines.

"That's for the lies." Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body. "And THAT'S for everything else." Hiccup's yelp is answered with a growl coming from the other side of the cove.

"Now you really shouldn't have done that." Wolf says expecting for what come next.

"You Shut Up!" Astrid threatened with her axe. In the near distance someone takes a real dislike to her in a blood rage. Snake backs away from Astrid.

"Oh man." Hiccup says feebly.

Astrid looks up to see a Night Fury crouching down.

She dives onto Hiccup. "Get down!"

Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.

"Run! Run!" Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.

A loud Roar comes from the distance. They all see a Terrifying Skrill charging both with static and with speed towards Astrid. She is petrified in fear at the sudden unpredictable ambush. Snake starts to pull out his jars.

Hiccup manages to shake himself from the sudden shock. "No!" he knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.

Wolf blocks Thunder from disintegrating Astrid with his charged static. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Buddy calm down! She didn't hurt me." Wolf shouted.

"No. It's okay! It's okay." Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, spraying Astrid with sand.

Both legendary dragons settle down as much as possible.

"She's a friend." Hiccup said try to calm the enraged dragon. Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused. "You just scared them." Hiccup excused.

"I scared them!?" Astrid shouts in surprise. She then stood in a shock at what Hiccup said. "Who is them?

"Astrid, Toothless. And uh…" Hiccup gestured to Wolf for the Skrill's name.

Wolf caught on. "Oh uh this is Thunder."

"Ok Thunder, Toothless, this is Astrid." The two dragons hiss at Astrid as she backs away, eyeing the four together with pure disgust. She turns and runs for the village.

"Da da da, We're dead." Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup calls after Toothless.

"You know, I think you had the right idea let's go." Wolf reconsiders.

"Where did _he _come from?" Snake question Wolf, Hiccup waiting for Wolf's answer as well.

"Ummm…funny thing you should ask. But its way too much of a long story and we have so little time. We'll talk along the way." Wolf avoided the question and was already mounting on Thunder. Hiccup then climbed on Toothless, "First I got to take care of Astrid."

"Are you going to set her on fire?" Wolf hoped.

"No!" Hiccup quickly said. "I just want to talk to her."

"Boring." Snake said.

"You stay out of this." Hiccup said to Snake.

"We'll if things don't work out, make it quick." Wolf said.

Hiccup shook his head, "Forget it! I am not doing anything you suggest."

"Um how am I going to go with you guys?" Snake questioned. Wolf let out a huge mischievous grin. Snake slightly paled, "Ahhh sh-"

**WOODS **

Astrid races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly snatched into the air. Astrid yelps in surprise. "Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!" She begins to scream during the flight.

"For the love of Thor SHUT UP!" Snake shouted annoyed in Toothless' other grasp.

Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid and Snake to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air. Wolf and Thunder fly by onto another tree.

"You know what, I like this better." Wolf said.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid demanded.

"You have to give me a chance to explain." Hiccup began.

"Um remember me? I'm still here." Snake called out, still in Toothless' grasp.

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" She shouts back defiantly.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." Hiccup extends a hand.

"How about lending me a hand." Snake asks.

"Please, Astrid." Hiccup pleaded.

"I guess I'm invisible then." said Snake.

"Shut it, this is getting good." Wolf disregarded Snake. Snake sighed and dropped his head knowing he was being ignored.

She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.

"Still being ignored…" Snake said to himself.

"Now get me down." She demanded.

"Toothless? Down. Gently." Hiccup says calmly to Toothless.

"About time." Snake said in annoyance.

Toothless spreads his wings slowly. With a whop, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and hovers in place. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Toothless gives a angry look and suddenly launches straight upward. Astrid screams. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Snake wraps around tightly to Toothless leg upside down. Astrid is thrown backward. She screams and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.

Wolf and Thunder follow close by. "This just keeps getting better and better." He says happily. ' It would if it were me tormenting her like that.' Though Thunder with a small dragon-like chuckle.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" Hiccup scolds Toothless. They begin to level out in the sky. "He's not usually like this." Toothless rolls to the side to begin a plummet "Oh no." Hiccup despairs and plummets toward the coastline far below. Astrid screams. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth. Snake getting soaking wet after coming out of the water.

"Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!" Hiccup pleads with Toothless.

"No, no. Keep going. This is hilarious." Wolf laughs.

"I hate you two!" Snake shouts out.

Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup said frustrated. Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing." Astrid said in defeat, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents.

"Aw the funs over." Wolf said sadly.

They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.

"Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing." Astrid said as she patted Toothless. Toothless glances up back at her, satisfied to hear her compliment.

"Mushy stuff. Boring!" Wolf said disgusted, ruining their mood.

"Thank Odin its over. Now when do we stop, my arms are getting sore." Snake said to Hiccup.

"So what now?" Astrid asks. Hiccup groans. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill…" she stops and whispers so Toothless couldn't hear her, "... kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup replies. A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' and Thunder suddenly panic, they abruptly dive, dipping into cloud cover.

"Toothless! What's happening?" Hiccup asks worried.

"Thunder why are we heading into the fog?" Wolf asks as well.

Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges. "Get down!" Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.

"What's going on?" Astid asks

"I don't know." Hiccup admits. "Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!'

"I guess you want me to huh?" Wolf asked Thunder. He only grunts a yes.

Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. hundreds of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons. Hiccup whispers to Astrid. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill." The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.

"What does that make us?" Astrid asks nervously.

The dragons bank and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy see stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel.

It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Snake then comes off to take cover. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup examines.

"They're not eating any of it." noted Astrid.

"What do you suppose is down there?" Wondered Wolf.

Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible roar rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and snaps it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.

"Okay that's not good." Snake said his eyes widening at the sight.

"Well that answered my question" Wolf said shocked.

"What is that?" Astrid asked in fear. The Other dragons take into hiding from the beast. The monstrous beast sniffs the air, seemingly aware of them.

"Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here." Hiccup pleads. The dragon then sniffs their location. "Now!" The group takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. Several dragons take flight in fear. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.

**HIDDEN COVE**

Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.

"No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them." Astrid leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village. "Let's find your dad."

"Whoa hold on there!" Wolf calls out.

"No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup suggested. Astrid eyes him, incredulous.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?" Hiccup stands firm, resolute.

"Not our pets, our friends." Astrid's taken aback.

Wolf and Snake stand by Hiccup. "Sorry kid, the vote is majority" said Wolf with crossed arms.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." said Hiccup.

"Well let's hope you can think of something by then." Wolf hoped.

"We'll be here if you need help Hiccup." Snake said with assurance.

"Okay." Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm. "That's for kidnapping me." Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless Snorts, dismissive.

"Well you should know that girls are crazy." said Wolf .

Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She kisses Hiccup on the cheek.

"Oh Gods I didn't need to see that crap." Wolf said disgusted.

"That's for, everything else." Astrid said gratefully. In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off, leaving Hiccup rubbing his cheek, stunned.

"Girls are so weird." Snake comments.

Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup said offended by Toothless' stare.

Hiccup is then zapped by Thunder. "OW! Mother of Thor! What was that for?" He complained.

"I hated the moment and decided to ruin it." Wolf said as he laid down next to Thunder getting ready to sleep.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Hiccup asked more to himself.

"Cuz I am just too awesome. Now shut it so I can sleep." and with that Wolf soon fell fast asleep next to Thunders heated belly.

":Well I will get things prepared if things get as bad as we think they might for tomorrow. And Wolf's weapon design will be done by tomorrow. Let's go Hiccup." Snake and Hiccup then head back to the village preparing for the following day.

* * *

**Lone Wolf:**

**As to Kaia's request and speaking on Wolf's behalf, He is too much of a loose cannon. He prefers to be free and not bound to anything or anyone that would want him to stop or change what he does or who he is. Plus he is not too keen with the idea of becoming romantic in anyway. He sees it as being too sissy and an assault on his manly pride.**

**DJChef:**

**Also my response to Kaia's request and speaking on Snake's behalf, I was already having thought of him being paired up with someone but will not be happening in this story but *SPOILER ALERT* the continuing story of Snake and Wolf! This story is getting to know our characters and background, the next story I will have someone paired up with him, as soon as we finish this story.**

**Now with that out of the way, hope you loved the chapter! Look out for the next one, till next time our readers!**


	7. How It Came To This

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT YOU KNOW CHRISTMAS ALWAYS COMES FIRST. HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS WE KNOW WE DID. WE ARE GLAD TO BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER, GET READY FOR A PLOT TWIST. NOW HERE IS OUR LATEST CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

**We do not own How To Train Your Dragon, but we do own our OC's.**

* * *

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

A rumbling sound tore Wolf from his sleep and Thunder to yawn in waking up. Wolf quickly got to his feet and rubbed his eyes from the sudden wake. It was still dark out with the sun not even close to rising yet, but the moon shone from the horizon to the west as a cold damp breeze came from the south. A storm was coming, a thunder storm.

"Thunder! Quick get up don't you hear it?!" Wolf shouted to Thunder excitedly. 'Hear what you little troll?' Thunder thought irritably with a snort.

Wolf began to shake Thunder rapidly. "It's a Thunder storm scale brain! Let's go for a spin!" Wolf rushed to set the saddle. Thunder got to his feet in shock. 'Are you crazy human!? Only I could safely fly in a storm not you!' he roared in worried about Wolf.

"Look I already prepared for it… mostly." Wolf said half sure. 'Mostly?!' Thunder roared. The boy was out of his mind.

Wolf then pulled out a rolled up cloth. He pulled out sheets of light linked metal chains. "I can attach these to your wings. That may help block the lightning from me?" Wolf informed Thunder who still wore a face of uncertainty. "Oh come on have I ever been wrong before?" he asked. Thunder was about to give his own answer till Wolf interrupted him. "Never mind." He soon attached the chains to Thunders wings and gave a good yank for testing their secured hold. "No time to lose let's go!" With that Wolf and Thunder took to the skies.

The two quickly made their way to the storm. Thunder began to feel the sense of familiarity of his true nature and element. Thunder was able to detect where thunder strikes would happen before they struck. So he was able to avoid it in time to keep Wolf safe.

"Alright! We are going to try this once and see the results if all goes well!" Wolf shouted over the raging storm. 'This is a bad idea human!' Thunder roared.

"Don't worry! I if I go down at least you'll be free to carry on my work of pranks!" Wolf said as to a bright side of things. 'That's not at all funny!' Thunder growled as he shook his head.

Wolf got into position, "Okay! I'm Ready!" Wolf called out and prepared himself.

Thunder then found a spot for a coming strike and took his position. Then he wrapped the both of them in his wings right before the bolt struck and the two rode the lightning and reached supersonic speed. The linked metal chain sheets seemed to attract most of the lightning from reaching Wolf as the wings actually did the rest.

After the ride was accomplished, Thunder unwrapped himself and took to flying again. Wolf felt a little uneasy. 'Well I hope you got what you wanted out of this human. Now let's go back and get a bite to eat.' Thunder barked. There was no reply. It took Thunder by surprise, Wolf usually makes a snappy comeback at Thunder to get the last say. Then a weight was lost from Thunder as he saw Wolf plummet some how unconscious. 'HUMAN!' Thunder roared after Wolf as he began a quick dive for him.

Wolf fell like a limp rag doll through the stormy sky. The winds made it a little difficult for Thunder to stay on target, but he managed to make good progress.

**INSIDE WOLF'S MEMORIES**

_Thunder was soon free from his captors from the poacher's ship. Wolf watched as the chaos began. Soon a hand grasped him by the neck and held him in the air._

_The Leader held Wolf up and held his weapon in his other hand poised to strike. "You are a disgrace to our kind," he spoke in a slight Celtic accent, "You have brought shame to the men and your family!" 'so I was one of them.' Wolf thought in his mind._

"_You are now longer my son!" He said with venom and disgust. 'WHAT!?' I thought more shocked than surprised. "I will send you to Hel where you belong." After that the lightning struck and everything turned white._

_Later Wolf barely opened his eyes to see himself on the shores of Berk. He looked around and saw a certain necklace in the sand. His vision was too blurry to make out what it looked like, but it seemed to have a black, leather cording and a small flat block with an engraving on it. Before he could reach out to take it he passed out until the Vikings came to take him in._

**BERK SHORES**

Wolf shoots up from his shocking flashback. The sudden spring brings stars and a splitting head ache to Wolf's head. Thunder brings a couple of fish he roasted with his flame. Wolf greedily took the fish.

'You had me worried you stupid youngling, but I can expect any less from you.' Thunder thought as he softly nudged Wolf with his snout.

Wolf then placed a hand on his horn. "Take me where you dropped me off when you first brought me to Berk!" Wolf demanded with urgency.

A while later they flew in where Thunder dropped off Wolf all those years ago. Wolf searched the sands for a few good couple of hours.

Then as the sun finally rising Wolf was able to get a better look on the ground. "Ugh, what's the use. It just as well have washed away." Wolf said in defeat. Thunder nudges Wolf from the back. "What?" Wolf said not in the mood. Thunder barked towards the sea cliff wall. Sure enough, Wolf saw a shining glimmer from the wall.

Wolf and Thunder flew up to and old abandoned nest in a small hole in the wall where the sun shone through. An to Wolf's shock and disappointment, he saw that it was the necklace from his memories.

Now remembering back deeper to his past, he remembered the poaching leader giving it to him as a small child. The engraving on it was now clear in his mind. It was the sign of the Viking outcasts. That was his father. A rouge, a poacher, a pirate, but most of all the enemy . What made this worse was that Wolf was born of them, flesh and blood.

Wolf Found himself in a whole new mess he couldn't talk his way out of. "I'm in some deep yak shit now." Wolf despaired. Thunder crawled under Wolf's hand to offer his sympathy. "Well at least I know you won't judge me." Wolf said scratching Thunder behind his head. 'you saved my life human. You have my trust.' Thunder purred.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.

"Well, I can show my face in public again." Stoick began his speech aloud for the audience of Vikings. Laughter and applause roars out and calms down for Stoick to continue.** "**If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, top lacing first in dragon training...I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad." They Cheered in loudly "Yes! And you know it!But here we are. And no one's more surprised…" Hiccup stands at the ring's gate awaiting his final test, listening, looking burdened.** "**or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today… He becomes one of us!" Stoick finished as cheers and roars broke out. Astrid approaches Hiccup.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid cautioned Hiccup.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup said as he looked up to where his dad is above.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"Put an end to this." Hiccup said without hesitation. She eyes him, dubious. **"**I have to try." He looks to her, "Astrid. If something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong." She said worried. Before Hiccup can reply Gobber approaches.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." Gobber tells Hiccup. He puts his helmet on and enters the ring.

The audience starts to cheer louder to see Hiccup enter the ring. Even the teens were cheering aloud for him.

Wolf approaches Stoick cautiously trying to come up with the words to tell Stoick the news of himself. "Uh Stoick?"

"What is it Wolf?" asked Stoick with his eyes still on Hiccup.

"I need to tell you something a little uh… troubling." Wolf said nervously.

Stoick raised his hand to halt Wolf. "Wait till after the final test is over, then we'll talk." he told Wolf. Wolf saw no point to push it on until Hiccup's final test was over,

"Show 'em how it's done, my man!" Tuffnut encouraged Hiccup. Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile then takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many; a small dagger.

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said to Gobber.

Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. He takes another deep breath. **"**I'm ready."

The door bolt is slowly raised up as the crowd grows quiet. The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire, followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull as the crowd roars and jeers at it. The Monstrous Nightmare climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire at them as they dodged the blast of fire.

The Monstrous Nightmare continues to climb up the ceiling of chains upside down but then stops suddenly. It looks down and spots Hiccup and descends down, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight, a few people of the audience cheer him on. "Go on Hiccup! Give it to him." With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.

Stoick gives a look of confusion, "What is he doing?"

Wolf whispers to himself, "Hiccup you better hurry up with this." Wolf sees the troubled look on Stoick and sees that it is not going to end well.

The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand as it snarls at him. "It's okay. It's okay." The dragon continues to pace, focused on Hiccup's helmet. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.

"I'm not one of them." gasps and murmurs race through the crowd As all eyes turn to Stoick. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.

"Stop the fight." Stoick demanded.

"No. I need you all to see this." Hiccup shouts as the crowd gets restless.

Wolf shifts back a bit, 'This isn't going to end well.' Wolf thinks.

"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup yelps and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup screams and barely dives out of reach.

**COVE**

Toothless' ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.

"Out of my way!" Stoick shouts as he makes his way down to the ring

"Hiccup!" Astrid Shouts and wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.

Wolf also sprinted his way to the rings fence and slid thought the fences gaps to aid Hiccup.

Snake, standing by the teens, saw the escalation threat and jumped through the gaps of the fence.

**COVE**

Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible burst of effort he hooks a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.

**COVE**

Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.

"Hiccup!" She shouts and picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her.

Wolf then leaps onto it's back neck to swing himself left and right, While holding tightly, to throw the dragon off. Astrid stares at the scene for a moment. "IT'S OK! I'LL BUY YOU TIME YOU GET HICCUP OUT!" Wolf calls and continued to distract the Nightmare, that was now knew what was on his back.

Snake armed his bow and began shooting it's face and almost hitting Wolf.

"WATCH IT YOU IDOIT!" shouted Wolf.

"Sorry!" Snake apologized.

Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it. **"**This way!"

Astrid and Hiccup makes it through as the other two fight off the Nightmare.

Things then take a turn for the worst. As Snake notches back an arrow, The Nightmare's swats him away with it's tail knocking him into a stone wall. Snake tried to stand up, but fumbled after the knock to the wall.

Wolf was next after the dragon rolled over and threw wolf off and slashed at him, cutting his leg and sending him tumbling on the ground and into the other wall. The Nightmare started to close in on Wolf with an intent to kill. Wolf is unable to stand from the wound as he kneels. "It'd lucky for you I'm not trying to kill you." Wolf says to the dragon.

Soon a ear piercing screech echoes out and makes the villagers look around startled. Toothless bounds over the crowd and blasts a hole through the chain enclosure as Thunder swoops in passed Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid straight for the Nightmare. They fly through and disappear in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless, Thunder, and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight.

"Night fury and a Skrill!" Gobber exclaims in shock. Snake manages to get up on his feet and reaches for his bow to prepare to shoot when he gets a clear shot.

Toothless kicks the Nightmare off as Thunder whips a volley of static darts at it as well. They plants themselves between Wolf and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. The two legendary dragons lunge and roars causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. Wolf is soon joined by Thunder trying to support him. Hiccup soon rushes in and grabs Toothless protectively. Snake moved in next to Hiccup getting ready for what he knew wouldn't end well.

"Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!" Hiccup begs the Toothless.

"Hurry up before they start coming down on us." Snake rushed Hiccup.

The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid. "Night Fury!"

Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain as Wolf does the same with Thunder. "I'm fine, just go!" Wolf commands. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring. 'Not in this condition of yours. I'm not letting anything come near you!' Thunder grunts.

"Go! GO!" Hiccup urges.

"Take it alive!" the Vikings shout.

Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.

"Stoick no!" Astrid calls out.

"Dad! No! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup tries to stop his father. The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless

The other Vikings surround Thunder as Wolf feebly tries to block them from harming Thunder and blocks Thunder from slaughtering the Vikings.

Toothless tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick. **"**No, don't! You're only making it worse!" Hiccup warns. Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end. **"**Toothless! STOP!" He pleads to Toothless. Toothless pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces "NO!"Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.

"Get him!' The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.

"No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him." Hiccup pleads desperately to the Vikings as Wolf pulls out his weapons in a weak fighting position to protect Thunder.

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment.

"Stoick!" a Viking calls out from Wolf's position. "You should come see this!"

"Put it with the others!" Stoick says with eyes burning his burning. He then heads to Wolf. "What is it?" he demands. The Viking nodded his head towards Wolf's neck area. There hanging on his neck, as plain as day was a necklace with a flat metal piece with the engraving of the symbol of the Outcasts Vikings. "Traitor." Stoick mutters in a angered hushed voice.

Wolf lowered his weapons knowing he didn't have any chance for an explanation. "Surprise." was all he could say.

"Put him and that dragon in chains and in a cage!" Stoick ordered.

Snake looked confused, seeing both dragons being restrained and hearing Stoick discovering Wolf's origin as an outcast. Hiccup still being held back by Astrid now were confused as they watch the events take place right in front of them.

Wolf was soon thrown inside a cave as Thunder made no struggle to follow to help his friend. "Well, all good things come to an end." he said. Thunder only grumbled, 'Well at least we had our share of laughs.' The Vikings then chained them up and leaving Wolf's wound untended.

**GREAT HALL**

Stoick shoved Hiccup into the dank, dimmed hall, Snake following them into the room and went to help Hiccup up. The slamming massive doors rattled and echoed throughout the hall as. Stoick pushes past them. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgment.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick started to mutter to himself.

"Dad." Hiccup tried to get his attention.

"We had a deal!" Stoick shouted and paused to say something else, but stops short. He snorts and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.

"I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up." Hiccup said all flustered up.

"Stoick listen let us explain what's going on…" Snake tried to talk to him.

"So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?" He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me." Hiccup said.

"It wasn't just Hiccup I had as much part of it as he did. I actually encouraged him of bonding with Toothless. And I kept him a secret from everyone as well." Snake defended Hiccup.

"Please...just don't hurt Toothless." Hiccup tried to defend Toothless.

"The dragon? That's what you're both worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!" Stoick shouting at them both.

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous." Hiccup explained.

"The Night Fury was just trying to protect your son when no one else was able to. Your son for crying out loud!" Snake pointed out.

"And what of this, this Outcast!" Stoick accused as he mentioned Wolf with venom.

"We are just as surprised as you are, we had no idea of his origin. At least I didn't know anything about it, but I am sure neither did Hiccup." Snake defended them both.

"Of course I didn't know. Just because he's an outcast doesn't mean that he's against us. We don't know the whole story of how he got here." Hiccup tried to defend Wolf.

"How do you know he hasn't been playing us all for fools of his true intentions? How do you know that these simple pranks he's been playing are actual distractions and ways to weaken us from our enemies!?" Stoick pressed on with his accusations.

"How do you know that what you are saying is even true about him? I know he has been playing pranks on us all but he hasn't caused any real damaged and we haven't been attacked by anyone for years, not even by outcasts." Hiccup continued to defend Wolf.

"If he is such a friend, why didn't he trust you enough to tell you he was an outcast!?" Stoick pointed out.

Hiccup and Snake were quiet for a moment, letting it sink in. They both thought to the times when he never told them about Thunder until he showed himself. Wolf would never be afraid to tell them of anything like him being an Outcast. Wolf was clever, clever enough to blackmail the both of them to get what he wanted such as weapons and weird contraptions that he never told of their use. He was even clever enough to turn the whole village against their chief. Wolf had so many secrets and grey areas in his daily routines to make him seem like he was up to something suspicious.

Snake sighed, "I don't know" he said speaking for the both of them.

"After this is settled, the dragons will be dealt with." Stoick said.

"No you can't kill them!" Hiccup pleaded.

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten 's something else on their island dad, it's a dragon like…"

Stoick huffs, "Their island?" He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger. "So you've been to the nest."

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup goes silent as he realized he said too much.

"Yes you did." Snake said face palming.

"How did you find it?!" Stoick demanded

"No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." Hiccup answers. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on Stoick's face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Snake sees it too, "That's not good." Stoick stomps toward the doorway. "Oh no. No, Dad. No." Hiccup chases after him, panicked, with Snake following.** "**Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen. Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one." tries to talk to him. "He's right, I was with him to see what was at the nest, not even with all the Vikings are you able to stop what's on that island. You are only leading yourself and your men to their deaths. Listen to Hiccup!" Hiccup grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever. "No. Dad. No. For once in your life, would you please listen to me?!"He throws Hiccup off of him, swatting him to the floor next to a silent Snake. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone with Snake, devastated. **"**Ready the ships!" Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside, but then recomposes himself and walks on.

**DOCKS OPEN SEA**

Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.

Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.

"Set sail! We head for Hel Heim's Gate." He then notices Hiccup and Snake watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning, as Snake turns to leave the cliff-side perch. Stoick breaks the stare from Hiccup and turns to Toothless, fuming. "Lead us home, Devil."

Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.

**CLIFFS**

Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.

"It's a mess." she says breaking the silence. Hiccup doesn't respond. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend, and found out your childhood friend was a traitor."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said not happy at all of the pointed out facts. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it." Astrid pointed out in a matter-of-fact.** "**So why didn't you?" Hiccup just shakes his head, he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't." was hiccup's response.

"That's not an answer." Astrid pushed for a real answer.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup said frustrated.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." Astrid said persistently.

Hiccup then had enough. "Oh for the love of… I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." said Hiccup plain and simple.

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." pointed out Astrid.

Hiccup blows up. "Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" He finished.

"First to ride one, though." said Astrid. Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.** "**So…" she waited for his answer.

Hiccup turned around in realization. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself."

Astrid turns to face the open sea. "I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Probably something stupid." He admitted.

"Good. But you've already done that." Astrid hinted.

"Then something crazy." Hiccup finished before running off.

Astrid smiles. **"**That's more like it." then she followed after him.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Wolf and Thunder just sat in the dark of their new temporary home. They knew they were now too great a threat to keep alive. Wolf was pretty sure after all the pranks he pulled, they would accuse him of sabotage. Thunder was not about to be spared either. He would only return to spread his vengeance on the island in the next storm and will not stop till the last house is a pile of fire wood.

Wolf has lost it all over again. A home, friends, family, dreams of the future, and a new start in life. Worse, the one who made it all possible, the one that saved his life and gave him more than he could ever achieve in his life, was about to be killed and have his head nailed to a wall.

What was he now? He's no longer an outcast for shame, he's no longer a Viking of Berk for being an outcast, and now he was no better than a chained up dragon in it's cage for protecting one.

Thunder nuzzled underneath Wolf's hand. 'I'm sorry I got you into this.' Thunder whimpered.

Wolf just scratch lightly on his head. "It's not you're fault sparky. I should have know secrets always come out this way when you procrastinate." said Wolf, "I should be sorry for getting you into this. If I had just gotten off that Nightmare after the others got to safety, you wouldn't have come in to the rescue."

Thunder zapped Wolf in the back. "OW! What was that for?" Thunder gave Wolf a stern look. 'you are my rider and my best friend and I would proudly die by your side than any other dragon out their. So stop blaming yourself that the stars see fit to happen.' he grunted at Wolf. He pretty much got the sum of what Thunder tried to get across. "Yeah, I guess you're right. No use complaining what has happened. All we can do is make the last of it with a bang."

Wolf then laid back against Thunder. "But for now, I would like some rest." and with that Wolf shut his eyes and tried to drift to sleep.

"You know you, Hiccup and your dragons are making history. Something like this has never ever happened in Viking history…or anywhere else for that matter I bet." Snake said outside their doors.

"I'm surprised you would talk to a traitor." Wolf said.

"I like listening to both sides of a story before making my own opinion on it." Snake pointed out.

"Well then," Wolf got to his feet and leaned against the door. "What would you like to hear from an outcast?" Wolf asked.

"Tell me what do you remember, and how did you get that engraving. Never seen it before out of all these years." Snake said, curious to know.

"It was given to me by my father, the leader of a poaching group, when I was but a infant. I studied the ways of combat harshly. We entered a storm to catch a young Skrill and I set it free. My father tried to kill me for it, but a lighting bolt hit the boat and Thunder here brought me to these shores." Wolf finished.

"Then after that you weren't able to remember that much until now. And that engraving is known as 'traitor' and now everyone thinks everything you done up to now has meant to be ill against them. You sure know how to get into these things, but this one tops it all." Snake said running his fingers across his bow, feeling the carvings on it, deep in thought.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Even if I told you every detail they wouldn't believe you. I'm a dead man either way. The only way to get me out is to fight the entire village." Wolf said carefree.

Snake stayed quiet for a while. He then looks up at the sky, seeing a few seagulls fly over. He looks back at the doors, then to the village. He lets out a sigh as he stands up. "Well then, we will just have to take them on together then won't we? We just need to get the cutters back from the forge and-"

"Excuse me pardon me!" Hiccup says running past a shocked Snake to the door's chains. He cuts them as the chains break apart and the doors start to open up for them.

"Wow. Good job Hiccup." Snake said still surprised at Hiccups actions.

Wolf and Thunder walk out the cave. "So now you just branded yourselves traitors as well. Can this day get any more interesting?" Wolf said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called on her way towards the training grounds.

All three froze in their place knowing now they would be caught. "Possibly it can." Wolf despaired.

**OPEN SEA DRAGON TERRITORY**

The ships were on their way to Hel Heim's Gate. Everyone on board the ships were strangely silent. Stoick stood at the head of the lead ship staring out reflecting on everything that has happened.

Gobber walks up behind him with a nagging thought in his head. "So. Wolf was a outcast this whole time eh?" Stoick remained silent and unmoved. "Must be hard to let it all soak in after everything that has happened. So what are we going to do with him?" Gobber asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"He knows too much about us. He can't be sent away just to expose our weaknesses to our enemies and we can't keep him in Berk to cause more trouble." Stoick said coldly.

Gobber was troubled by where this was going. "What do you intend to do then?" Gobber asked. Sure it looked that Wolf was a danger and a traitor to the island, but Gobber had pretty much raised wolf like his own son. He enjoyed the pranks he played on everyone and the fact he was a born dragon slayer. He had never been more proud in the development of any growing child in the village than Wolf. After what has happened it hurt Gobber very deeply, that he kept to himself, and he was afraid for Wolf's fate.

Stoick hardened his gaze. "He will be treated as a treacherous outcast and dealt with." He answered with venom.

Gobber was hurt by the verdict. "As you say Stoick." he said sadly as he walked back to the crew.

The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains, but the eerie creaking of wood on water. Stoick was at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." he ordered. Shouts pour in from all directions.

"Here."

"One length to your stern."

"On your starboard flank."

"Three widths to port."

"Ahead, at your bow."

"Haven't a clue."

Stoick was straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.

"Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here, not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan, but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?" Gobber asked in hopes of a well formulated plan.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick states bluntly.

Though disappointed with the answer Gobber just goes with it. **"**Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple."

"Shhh." Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.

"Step aside." Stoick commands and pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.

The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.

"Bear to port." a Viking says. The order is called out from ship to ship. The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

The group of teens stood in place at what was happening and what was going to happen.

Hiccup was the first to respond. "Look I can explain." He began.

Snotlout raised an accusing finger towards Hiccup. "Explain what? That you are helping this scum?"

"Hey I take offense to that." said Wolf.

"Hiccup what do you think you're doing? This is not what I meant by doing something crazy. Do you know what your father would do if he found out?" Astrid scolded Hiccup.

"Look I'm sure Wolf can explain himself. Right Wolf?" Hiccup tried to defend.

"Look it's too long a story and we have too short of time." said Wolf, trying to bring up a more important subject.

"What's important here is that all those Vikings who just went out are running to their own death. There is a monstrous dragon there and there is no way any army of Vikings can kill it. Its going to take dragons to take it down. Which is why we are here to release Wolf and the dragons." Snake reasoned.

"And we're supposed to trust this creep with our lives? I'd rather…" Snotlout said, but Wolf interrupted.

"Rather have your parents go to their deaths?" Wolf finished for him.

Fishlegs stepped in. "Look you guys, I'm not saying we should trust him, but if it means the safety of our families then we should let him come." He suggested.

"I think you lost whatever brains you had during training. Why do you think he will make a difference?" Tuffnut argued.

"Skrills are the next most dangerous dragons apart from the Night Fury. If Wolf and his dragon will fight with us the odds of survival are in our favor." Fishlegs tried to reason.

"For once I think tubby is right." Ruffnut agreed.

"Hey I'm not tubby, I'm just big boned." Fishlegs said defensively

"If you guys are with us then let us know now cause it looks like Hiccup is getting impatient." Snake gestures over to Hiccup.

Snotlout spoke behind Astrid, "Come on Astrid you know we can't trust this guy. Let's just take care of him now." He advised.

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder. "Please Astrid, trust me if you can't trust him." He pleaded.

Astrid looked from hiccup, to Wolf, and to Snotlout. She thought for a short moment. "Alright, If you trust him, then I will let him come." she answered.

"Oh come on!" Snotlout complained.

"Sorry Snot face, but it looks like you've been out voted." Wolf said mocking him.

"Shut up!" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits watching him un easy about this. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.

"It would be wise to seek help from the world's most deadly 's me." Tuffnut overconfidently said.

"Uh…" Hiccup tried to talk until he was interrupted by Snotlout who suddenly had a complete change of heart.

"I love this plan." He said over enthusiastic.

"I didn't…" Hiccup tired again only to be cut off again.

Ruffnut pushed Snotlout's arm out of the way only to have him punch himself in the face. "You're crazy." she said then talked in a more sultry voice, "I like that."

Astrid then pulled her out of the way by her hair.** "**So? What is the plan?" She asked. Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.

**FOGGY SEA**

The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship.

A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil, only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went." Gobber commented. A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick ordered. His ship suddenly jerks to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick looks up the mountain and sees a dragon's tail quickly pull into one of the holes to hide itself. He hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The buzzing suddenly stops. A dead eerie silence then falls over the scene.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand, focused on him. The teens are bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.

"Uh-uh." Astrid warns. Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.

"Wait! What are you…" Snotlout recoils in fear.

"What's the matter? The big snot is afraid of a dragon." Wolf teased.

"The worst that could happen is a missing arm." Snake said to make Snotlout more afraid.

"Relax. It's okay, it's okay." Hiccup assured.

Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare begins to purr. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously. It's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.

"Where are you going?!" Snotlout panicked. Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal, all the dragons standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.

"Sorry we can't do flying lessons, but we are running on a tight schedule" Wolf said from on top of Thunder. Thunder then shot out a wave of static poofing out the loose hair on the teens. Snotlout's Helmet was shot off again by his hair. The result was laughter from the other teens.

"Wait a minute, You were the one's causing all those pranks on us!" Snotlout accused Wolf. The other teens looked at Wolf and realized it as well

"Good job sir obvious." Wolf then took flight with Thunder to the sky.

The twins just laughed. "Ha good one Wolf! Said Tuffnut.

"We Should hang out more." Ruffnut said.

Soon the teens strapped themselves in and took flight with the teens laughing with excitement.

From the ground, the Village Elder watched as the teens swooped off to save their families. She smiled about knowing this would come to pass for a soon brighter future for Berk. Most of all she knew that the three boys would had a great destiny from Hiccup's first signs of flaws, to Wolf's sudden appearance on Berk, and Snake's coming to the island with his knack for inventions. Somehow the biggest trouble makers turn out to be turn of the tides of great change. She wondered why that is.

**OVER THE OCEAN**

The teens make haste to reach the Vikings in time. The three boys are in front leading the charge.

"Hey Hiccup! How was that contraption I told you to make coming!?" Wolf shouted over the wind.

"I was only able to put together the structure, but not the leather!" Hiccup responded also shouting over the wind.

"Ah it's ok. You can scrap it when we come back." Wolf said before focusing back on the flight ahead. Hiccup thought it weird that Wolf would let him off a deal like that. That would have to be thought over later.

* * *

**AND THATS A WRAP UP FOR THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED THE PLOT TWIST ADDED TO IT. NOW TO AWAIT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE BATTLE AGAINST THE RED DEATH. **

**LONE WOLF - **

**As to Matt's idea, that wouldn't help with pairing Wolf with her either. They would most likely end up as rivaled friends than a couple.**


	8. Legends Of Berk

**WOW I CANT BELIEVE ITS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THE STORY, BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! AND WHAT HAPPENS HERE, TALK ABOUT EPIC! WE KNOW YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS WE DID WRITING IT. IT CAME OUT PRETTY QUICK TOO. NOW TO ANSWER SOME OF YOUR REVIEWS:**

**We do not own HTTYD, only the OC's.**

* * *

**DRAGON ISLAND**

Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. A map of the attack plan is laid out. Stoick looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." says Stoick

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber adds in. Stoick turns to face the men.

Distant thunder is heard high in the sky. Gobber and some other Vikings look up to try and see if there is a storm coming. No such luck.

"Oi. This will dampen our spirits if this storm hit right over us." Gobber distresses.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." Stoick says bluntly. He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.

A line of catapults unleash their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall, Choked with dragons. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.

Stoick gives a mighty war cries and starts slashing away. In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bat from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.

"Is that it?" Gobber wonders/ above the island, dragons pour from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades. "We've done it!" The Vikings start cheering as one. Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He hears something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling roar echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot trembles. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.

"This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!" The men scramble to organize themselves. "Get clear! The ground cracks. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges, the Red Death, Stirred and furious.

"Beard of Thor...what is that?" Gobber is taken aback by the beast.

"Odin help us." Stoick prays. "Catapults!" Stoick signals. The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones bounce off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults .It crushes the first one, smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He leaps and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his fore paw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.

"Get to the ships!" a Viking calls out.

"No! NO!" The Red Death blasts the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts comedown.

Gobber Joins Stoick. "Heh. Smart, that one." he pointed out.

Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer. "I was a fool." Stoick mumbles to himself full of guilt. The monster raises its head to the sky and bellows. The sound shakes the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is hers. Stoick stops a Viking General.

"Lead the men to the far side of the island." Stoick ordered.

"Right." the Viking replied. Stoick turns to the others. "Everybody to the far side of the island!" The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings.

"Gobber, go with the men." Stoick ordered.

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber refused Stoick grabs him.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt." said Stoick. Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.

"Then I can double that time." Gobber said with courage. Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They dash into the open, splitting up.

"HERE!" Stoick calls out.

"NO, HERE!" Gobber calls out after Stoick.

The Red Death is distracted by a couple Vikings that let themselves be seen. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face. She focuses on Stoick.

"Come on! Fight me!" Gobber taunts drawing it's attention.

"No, me!" Stoick taunts back. The Red Death has had enough, this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when. A long metal spear-like rod flies down right into the neck of the beast just sticking into the scaled armor. What follows is a massive lighting strike from a high storm cloud over the fog of the island. The Red Death is stunned and dazed from the massive strike, as a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare with Snake ridding on its back notching his arrows, a Zippleback, and a Gronkle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. Wolf comes speeding in a second later on Thunder. Gobber and Stoick watch slack-jawed, in awe.

Wolf soon joins the teens with a long leather tube, by Thunder's right wing, holding metal rods inside. "Bet you're surprised to see me, ya smelly ogre! Ha ha ha!" Wolf yells out at Stoick.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs! Careful Snake!" Hiccup calls out. The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.

"Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!" Tuffnut shouts out excitedly.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup commanded. The dragons climb past the Red Death.

Gobber hobbles over to Stoick. "Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were." Gobber commented. Stoick is speechless and nods in agreement. "and it looks like Wolf is on our side after all eh?" Gobber points out relieved to see Wolf free.

The group circles over the dragon's head.

"Fishlegs, break it down." Hiccup ordered

"Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell." Fishlegs finished.

Hiccup began to lay out his plan. "Okay. Lout, take Snake with your dragon to lay suppressive fire. Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." He ordered

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut said with pride.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See." Tuffnut challenged by turning his dragons head upside-down making irritating sounds in Ruffnut's face.

"Just do what I told you." Hiccup said exasperated. "And Wolf…" Hiccup paused knowing Wolf would just do his own thing. "Just do what you do best. I'll be back as soon as I can." He and Astrid flew off in search of Toothless.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Tuffnut replied.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs cheers on. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.

"Troll!"

"Butt Elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

Ruffnut laughed as they flew away. The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it.

Fishlegs hangs behind its eyes, banging away at his shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all six of its eyes, spotting him.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot." Fishlegs calls out in fearful surprise.

"Snotlout! Get me as close as you can!" Snake ordered Snotlout.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Snotlout challenged. Snake pulls an arrow on him. "Right! Glad to have you leading me, sir!" He said nervously. Snotlout guides the Monstrous Nightmare over to the head of the Red Death, Snake stands up and jumps for the head. After landing on it he turns to Snotlout, "Help Fishlegs throw off its vision." Snotlout nodded and went to its eyes banging his shield next to them.

Snake pulled out a sealed jar, filled with his power inside, and a thread sticking out of it. "Hey Snotlout! Have your dragon spit out some of its fire over here." Snake shouted over to him. "Sure no problem." Snotlout replied as he pulled the dragon's head to where Snake was and had him shoot out a fire blast near him. "Hey! Watch it will you!" Snake said as he managed to get away from being scorched. "Sorry, my bad." Snotlout half apologized.

Snake then leaned down to what was left of the fire, letting the jar's thread near it to have it lit as it began to burn the thread. Snake went to the side of the dragon's head and was counting to himself to get ready to toss the jar at one of its eyes. Then reaching his number he tossed it at the back eye and then exploded nearly blowing Snake back. The Red Death let out a roar of pain as one of its eyes were burnt badly. Snake took note of it, "Alright. One down…5 more to go. This will take a while." He said to himself as he grabbed another jar and brought it to the fire lava left by Snotlout's dragon, ready to work on the other eyes.

Wolf and Thunder start to make their attack on the Red Death. "WE ARE THUNDER WOLF! HEAR OUR NAME AND FEAR!" Wolf shouted over-dramatically Thunder then charged his body with static and flew into the beast.

Wolf jumped off to grab the end of the tail right before Thunder flipped and sent Wolf onto the monster. He then had his arm full of rods to stick them into the cracks of the scales near the spine, limb joints, and neck.

As Wolf made his way his way around the beast. Thunder came gliding in underneath the huge dragon where the scale armor was weakest. With it's back spines stretched out. He summed up as much static as possible and started to grind it's sharp back onto the Red Deaths underside making slight, but effective slices.

Hiccup and Astrid continue searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships. "There!" Hiccup points. He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck. "Go help the others!" Hiccup called back. She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks. "Okay, hold on. Hold on." He gets to work on the chains.

Another blast broke out as another of the Red Death's eyes were burnt. Snake was getting another jar ready. "One more to go on this side then its three more on the other." Fishlegs and Snotlout clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.

"It's working." Snotlout shouts excitedly. The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.

"Yeah! It's working." Fishlegs cheers on. Unfortunately the noise is also confusing the Gronkle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head crashing into Snake who had a lit jar and dropped it as it falls off the side along with the rest of his jars.. Snotlout and Snake bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop. "Snotlout you idiot!" Snake shouted angrily at him.

The Gronkle starts to go down in a spin of confusion. "I've lost power on the Gronkle. Snotlout! Do something!" Fishlegs shouts as he hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop, near the dropped lit jar bombs. "I'm okay!" then flips over, crushing Fishlegs. "Less okay." He said feebly.

The Red Death sees the downed pair and moves to crush them under its foot. Fishlegs crawls out from his dragon to see the lit bombs along with the dragon's huge foot hovering over him. He panics and tries to crawl out from underneath the Gronkle, squealing again like a girl.

Snotlout begins to attack the Red Death's eyes with his hammer. "I can't miss! What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?" Snotlout says tauntingly. The Red Death misses Fishlegs and instead smashes the bombs.

Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines clinging precariously. A close call.

"Whoa!" Snotlout gasps looking down.

Snake was thrown into the air as well, but a little further than Snotlout. He finds himself plummeting to the hard ground below. _"This doesn't look good." _Snake thought shutting his eyes closed. Before he knew it, he feels himself yanked up by his arms and flying into the air. He looks up to see Thunder holding him by his feet and screeching something only Wolf could understand by Thunder's way of actions and facial dragon expressions. "That was close! Thanks there Thunder." Snake thanked the Skrill . Thunder then re-adjusted his grip on Snake so he was holding him on Snake's side, while Snake was free to use his bow and arrows.

"Someone help!" Snotlout called out.

Not soon after Wolf launches himself into the air over the head of the Red Death and forces a rod deep into the crack of the monster's head. Wolf then takes out another rod and whacks it hard to the right. The hard strike sends a large vibration into the skull causing the beast to tilt it's head to the right, thus flipping Snotlout into the air and onto the head near Wolf.

"You called?" Wolf said smirking with an extended hand.

Snotlout frowns and grabs Wolf's arm to pull himself up. "I hate you… that makes you alright I guess."

Wolf just rolls his eyes and gives Snotlout a light friendly punch across the face. The two laughed for a bit. "Ok let's mess with this abomination." Wolf said with that old mischievous look in his eyes as he made way to the rod in the dragon's head.

The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing Hiccup, working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see the Red Death blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.

Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains. He's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. Stoick explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.

"Dad?" Hiccup says overwhelmed. Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam. Then he hears the roaring of the Red Death behind him and looks.

Snotlout and Wolf were striking the rod sending massive vibrations into the dragon's skull causing it dizziness and irritation.

"This is so fun and cool!" Snotlout shouts out in joy.

"Remember, hit in the direction you want the head to turn!" Wolf said as he started off.

"Wait where are you going!?" Snotlout shouted worriedly.

Wolf turns around with a devilish look. "To cause more trouble." With that he leaps over the horns of the dragon and disappears.

Toothless is drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes in surprise. Stoick and toothless give a momentary stare before Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars grabbing Stoick. In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and snorts 'let's go.'

"You got it, bud." Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry... for everything." Stoick apologizes.

"Yeah...me too." Hiccup shares the blame.

"You don't have to go up there." Stoick pleads.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup repeats his father's words. They exchange smiles.

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick finally admits. Hiccup beams, taken aback.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said happily. Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.

Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.

Wolf calls over Thunder. "Hey sir sparks-a-lot! Light it up!" He said pointing to one of the rods in the Red death's back leg joint. Thunder wrapped his tail around the rod and spread out his wings to conjure up massive static into the rod. The Red Death's roared out as it's leg was disable from the shocking strike temporarily.

"Awesome! I totally guessed if that would happen!" Wolf excitedly shouted. 'You mean you didn't know that would happen!?' Thunder grumbled with a surprised look. "Hey I just make this stuff up as I go." Wolf said. 'Great.' Thunder growled shaking it's head. Thunder then flew off to cause more damage.

"He's up!" Astrid calls out. She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are arguing and throwing punches at each other. "Get Snotlout out of there!" she ordered them. In mid-punch, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.

"I'm on it!"

"I'm on it!"

"I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you."

The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction as they continue to push, kick, punch, and shove each other to take control of their dragon..

"Hey!"

"Let me drive!"

"No this way!"

"Don't push me!"

"I'll knock your teeth out!"

The twins peel off, arguing as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and dashes down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn. As the twins sweep past, both missing him, but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.

"I can't believe that worked." said Tuffnut.

The Red Death spots Astrid and inhales trying to swallow them both. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.

The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir. "Night Fury! Get down!" They cry out.

A massive blast jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth, and her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when she's suddenly caught by the leg. She looks to see some sort of extended chain-like whip with small blades pieces along the chain around her leg.

Wolf is swinging in the air by another extended chain-like whip with small blades pieces along the chain. It caught between the teeth of the dragon's lower jaw to aid his swing.

"What the Hel is this!?" was the only thing Astrid come force out.

"A rescue attempt I figure." Wolf says pointing out the obvious.

Astrid stared at Wolf in surprise. "You saved me?" She asked more shocked than grateful.

"Well why not? I mean how would I explain to Hiccup that I dropped his girlfriend." Wolf said.

"He's not my… I'm not his… I mean, We are not…" Astrid tried to explain

"Whatever you say kid." Wolf laughed. He sees Hiccup flying back, "I'm going to toss you to Hiccup alright?" he informs her.

"Wait what!?" Astrid shouts. But before she can get an answer, Wolf swings her up and loosens the chain on her leg to launch her into the air as Toothless grabs her arms.

"Did you get her?" Toothless grunts happily smiling his toothless grin at relieved Astrid.

They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-run.

"Go." Astrid says towards Hiccup, hoping the best of luck for them.

Wolf then loosens the chain after making one last swing in the air and onto the saddle on Thunder. "Lets go sparky."

They fly next to Hiccup and Toothless. "Hey Hiccup catch!" Wolf calls out.

"What do you mean." Snake asked confused.

Hiccup is caught off guard by what was happening. "Wait wha…?"

Thunder then throws Snake towards Toothless as he barely caught him out of reflex.

"Damn you Wolf!" Snake shouted furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?! we could have dropped him!" Hiccup yelled out.

"Thank goodness for dumb luck." Wolf excused.

Hiccup and Snake glared at Wolf. "We need to talk to you about fellow safety." Hiccup warned.

"Ah like Gobber always says, safety is overrated." Wolf said before speeding off into the sky.

Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.

"That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!" Hiccup says and pulls Toothless into a turn. "Lets do this then." Snake shouted. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. Hiccup then sees Wolf and Thunder speeding with them as Thunder ignites his wings with static attracting another lightning bolt from the hidden storm. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death at super sonic speed. Together Thunder and Toothless unloads a fireball and lightning bolt against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.

The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster as its wings unfold and extend.

Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them. "Do you think that did it" Hiccup asks looking back. Suddenly, the enraged behemoth rises into the air flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight. "Well, it can fly." Hiccup said.

"And it can hold a grudge." Wolf also pointed out.

Hiccup and Toothless dive into the tangled sea stacks. They weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death snaps at them, but cannot reach them. Wolf then flies close with an odd looking sword and swings it out at the monster's face. So happens the blade was able to stretch out further on a chain, delivering a scraping slice on the Red death's face. It then chases after them instead of Hiccup and Toothless. The two riders start taking turns drawing the beast's attention and having it crash into rocks trying to wear it down.

Hiccup and Toothless pull ahead. The Red Death smashes through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He bursts through fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.

Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks. "Woo hoo! Yeah!" the teens cheer. A moment later the Red Death smashes the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.

The two riders couldn't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear. Wolf follow me!" Hiccup shouts. The two riders pulls into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.

"Come on bud!" Hiccup pushes Toothless. The Red Death follows, closing in fast. Hearing the gas. "Here it comes!" Hiccup warns. The riders narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them.

"We're almost there Thunder. Soon that thing will be ashes." Wolf says with confidence.

The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably.

From the ground, the Vikings stare at the sky hearing the Red Death roaring in the clouds not knowing if Hiccup and toothless were eaten or not. The remained silent hoping for some sort of sign.

The Red death continues to circle around looking for its prey. From out of nowhere, Toothless dives at the huge dragon, blasting and puncturing a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.

Wolf and Thunder attack just after with a lightning bolt into the spots where Wolf left the rods in the dragon's scales. The rods acted like a conductor catch the lightning strikes. The Red Death realizes it is in a storm cloud, the element of the Skrill. Like Hiccup and Toothless, they disappear before the Beast spots them too.

The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding booms and watching flashes light up the clouds of Blue fire and lightning. The scene was like watching Thor in a mighty battle with a fire demon. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

The riders dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings.

Wolf then wraps a heavy layer of cloth around his hand and grabs his weapon. "Time to bring the thunder" Wolf signaled to Thunder. His wings charged with high levels of static and fused it into the blade that Wolf held.

They both flew in close to the giant wings and Wolf whipped through the wing leaving small slits with his blade. "Wow that worked too." Wolf said surprised. Thunder just grumbled in irritation at Wolf's risk takers.

The Red Death bellows in frustration and whirls around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouts. The random blast clips Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged and burning. "Hiccup we only got a few minutes left now with the fin burnt!" Snake shouted to Hiccup. "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works." Hiccup despairs.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asks.

"I'm going to try to bring it down once and for all" was Hiccup's reply.

Wolf figured this was their final stand to end the beast. "Then allow me to help you one last time." Wolf said with a smile that seemed to say 'good bye.'

Hiccup thought it meant 'good luck' or something. He then pulls Toothless into a turn, as Wolf flies off. Hiccup and Toothless fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" Hiccup shouts out tauntingly. Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive just before the monster snaps at them. The Red Death pursues. Toothless pumps his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death, no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail. It's disintegrating.

"Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup tries to calm his friend. The Red Death closes the gap. Snake pulls out from his pack a tightly wrapped up ball of exploding powder with blades sticking out of it. "Hiccup! I need to be able to throw this in front of it close to its eyes, then have Toothless ignite it!" Snake shouted to Hiccup. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.

"Hold, Toothless." Hiccup says as hear listens carefully. The Red Death opens his mouth. The familiar gas hiss emanates from his throat, ignition is coming. "NOW!" Hiccup Shouts as he hits the pedals hard as Toothless extends one wing.

Before they pivot in place, Wolf and Thunder come screaming in from an angle. He pulls out a rolled up cloth and a hammer while standing on Thunder's back. "This is it old friend. I hope to see you on the other side." Wolf said hopefully. Thunder looks back at Wolf. 'What are you saying?' he thought. Before he could get a reply, Wolf leaps off him towards the Red Death. 'WOLF!' Thunder finally calls out his name in a roar.

Toothless then hurtles a shot directly into the Red Death's mouth. Wolf then throws his hammer, with pure luck, right on the rod on top of the red Death's head. The rod is then sunk deep into the skull of the beast as Toothless fires point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, backfiring into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Wolf then barely steers clear from the head begins to fall into the fog below. Wolf makes an accomplished smile on his face before closing his eyes and disappears into the fog. The Sunk in rod made it harder for the Red Death to think with the rod in it's head causing large amounts of pain. Hiccup and Toothless burst from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. Snake then throws the ball at its eyes as Toothless shoots and ignites it exploding it. The blades shoot out into the Red Death's eyes.

The Red Death hits the ground, head-first. It explodes in a heap of fire and smoke. Hiccup, Snake, and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs, a high-speed recall of the free fall slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go dead.

"No. No." Hiccup says hopelessly. He, Snake, and Toothless can't maneuver, they're dead in the air. Toothless tosses Snake above and away from him just as the giant club tail clips him, tearing Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless struggling with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup with Snake falling above Toothless. But the fireball swallows them.

The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.

A whiteout of ash. Stoick comes in searching for his son. "Hiccup? Hiccup!?" Stoick calls out for an answer. Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat. "Son!?" he calls with no answer still through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.

"Hiccup." Stoick mutters gravely. He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.

"Oh son...I did this…" Stoick said grievously. Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.

"I'm so sorry…" Stoick grievously apologizes. Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.

"Hiccup!" He shouts in desperation. He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.

"He's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick says gratefully. The crowd roars in cheers. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.

"Thank you... for saving my son." He tells Toothless. Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.

"Well, you know... most of him." Gobber points out. Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes.

A thunderous sound rumbled in the sky. Gobber then looked up and then around then saw Thunder in the distance and made his way towards the dragon. "Well I hope you two are still in one piece." He said speaking to Wolf and Thunder. But Thunder turned to show he was alone with a sorrowful downcast face. "What? Where is Wolf?" Gobber asked.

Thunder only whimpered that meant only one thing.

Gobber was stuck with sorrow as well now knowing the reason for the dragon's mood. Wolf was gone. He fought and gave his life for the lot of them. He was never given a chance to explain his past. He never had the chance to know they were sorry for how they treated him. He was never able to get a second chance in life.

Gobber fell to his knees and prayed to Odin to take care of Wolf in the afterlife.

Soon after, Thunder spread his wings and took flight and disappeared, never to be seen again.

**STOICK'S HOUSE**

Hiccup, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, whining and grumbling impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes. "Oh, hey Toothless." Hiccup said groggily. Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just…" Hiccup said as Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit bolt straight with a yelp "AUGH! What…". He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.

"Um… I'm in my house." Hiccup observes. He then looks back to toothless. "Uh… You're in my house." he observes again. Toothless tears around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space. "Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!" He asked worriedly. Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters and leaps up onto them, brimming with happy dog energy.

"Okay, okay, no Toothless. No, no Toothless! Aw, come on…" Hiccup said shifting to get out of bed, then pauses. Sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him all at once. Toothless comes back down giving Hiccup a sympathetic look. Hiccup sighs and drops his shoulders at his discovery.

His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain.

"Okay...okay…"He says to himself. He then stumbles with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup says gratefully and leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open. As he did it revealed a monstrous Nightmare flapping outside the door. Hiccup yelps and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.

"Toothless? Stay here, bud." Hiccup told him. He pauses and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.

"Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" Snotlout called back to the other teens riding their dragons. A class of newbie dragon riders follows him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista.

Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a massive barn, a Nadder blasts fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Hiccup assumed. Stoick laughs.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He says with humor. He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village. "So? What do you think?" He asks Hiccup. Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!" They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.

"Hiccup, how you doin' mate?"

"It's great to see you up and about."

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of… this." Stoick said gesturing to all of Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said surprised.

"Well. Most of you." Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly. "That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?" he asked.

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said coming to terms with his new leg. Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.

"That's for scaring me." She said scolding him.

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I…" Hiccup began before Astrid grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow. "…could get used to it." he finished. Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.

"Welcome home." Gobber said proudly.

Hiccup soon realizes. "Where is Wolf and Snake? Are they both planning a welcome home prank on me or something?" Hiccup asks expectantly. The Vikings drop their gaze and smiles into frowns of sorrow. Gobber was troubled most of all by this. "What? Where are they?" Hiccup asked worried.

Stoick stepped forward. "Hiccup. We never found their bodies. We only found Wolf's dragon by himself before he flew off"' He said with sorrow.

Hiccup was taken aback that. One of his best childhood friends and a friend who became more of a brother to him were gone and never to return. He remembered what Wolf said before they took down the great dragon. 'Then allow me to help you one last time.' Now Hiccup knew what he meant by it and it struck him deep that he could have done something to stop him. Now it was too late. Hiccup then fell to his knees as Astrid wrapped an arm around him.

Stoick placed a supporting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Come now. Wolf wouldn't want you to mope like this." He tried to encourage Hiccup.

"No. Especially after making sure his death wasn't in vain." added Gobber , "Snake would probably come back to haunt you if you started to feel sad for them and their sacrifice."

"Wolf and Snake always looked after you to make sure that one day you can take care of yourself, and you have. So don't disappoint them" Astrid said giving Hiccup reassuring hug.

Hiccup sniffed and nodded as he took a deep breath and stood back up. "You're right. They wouldn't want us to mourn them. Knowing them, they would have us celebrate and throw a party for a job well done." said Hiccup with a brand new strength of pride and courage. "And that is exactly what we're all going to do." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, "Night Fury, get down!" a Viking calls out as the crowd looks in the sky. Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight. Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, wagging it. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.

Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.

Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position. "You ready?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless snorts an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.

**(Hiccup's Narration)**

'This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year...and hails the other three.' They leap into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.

'Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.' Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.

'The only upsides are Vikings new best friends. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have dragons' Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun. 'But the one thing we have now above all else.' Toothless and Hiccup flew over Berk looking down on it seeing it's bright future and new stories soon to come. 'We now have Legends of Berk. And hopefully not to soon when my time to pass on has come I will join them in the at legend as well'

* * *

**WOOOOO THE FINAL CHAPTER OUT AND DONE WITH! NOW ALL THATS LEFT IS THE ****EPILOGUE. WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE STORY? IS IT OVER FOR GOOD? WELLLLL...WE DECIDED TO END IT...WITH THE EPILOGUE! :D JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT EPILOGUE NOW HUH? WE WILL WORK ON IT AND IT WILL BE OUT FOR YOU TO READ AND ENJOY AS WE SEE THE FATE OF THE STORY. **

**DJCHEF: Now to answer some of your reviews about Snake's dragon and background I will answer for you in the epilogue so be sure to keep an eye out for those two topics :D **

**LONE WOLF: To make it clear between Wolf and Thunder. Wolf can only tell what Thunder thinks by Thunder's facial expressions and growls, grunts, and barks. Nothing telepathically. Like those movies when you can tell an animals thoughts by it's actions and the way it makes it's animal noises.**


	9. Epilogue

**NOW IS THE ENDING EPILOGUE OF THE STORY. IT WAS FUN BUT MANY GOOD THINGS ALWAYS COME TO AN END. THIS IS WHERE MOST OF YOUR QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED, SO READ ON AND ENJOY.**

**P.S. THIS IS A SORT OF A LONG EPILOGUE, SO PREPARE YOURSELF.**

**We do not own HTTYD, only the OC's**

* * *

**Epilogue**

All was peaceful at Berk now. Dragons roamed free, Vikings did daily chores with the aid of their new comrades, weapons were stored away, and no more death and destruction on a daily basis. It has been a week from when the last battle happened. Much was lost as much as it was gained. Many of the villagers thought it was too much of a price full of regret. Things just weren't the same as it was without the two boys now long gone. The constant pranks were missed greatly. Some even hoped that out of the corner Wolf or Snake would spring out and say that they fooled them all to think they died out on that Volcano. But such things could only be remembered as a memory. The twins tried their best to continue what Wolf did, but it didn't have the same flare as it once did. Hiccup and Gobber had it harder than anyone else. Wolf was like protective older brother to Hiccup and a crazy prideful Viking son to Gobber. What hurt most of all was that Wolf left nothing behind to remember him. There were things left behind that would remind him of Snake, such as his drawings and writings of his inventions, along with some of his still intact inventions around like his black powder. Still there was nothing of Wolf. Soon he would just be a name in the history books, then along with Snake's name. There was one image of him to paint on a shield or build a small statue of him with. Somehow life went on with the new dragon taming academy. Many villagers started to attend it with Hiccup as the new dragon expert. It was a sudden and stressful profession, but it gave Hiccup a proud title to have.

At night, in the smith shop, Hiccup and Gobber began to call it a night. They had been busy with making new dragon saddles for the different type of dragon species.

"Alright Hiccup, we just need to clean up the rest of this junk and then we can go home." Gobber said exhausted.

"Yeah sure thing." Hiccup said plainly. Gobber suspected what troubled him.

"Look Hiccup, it wasn't your fault what happened to Wolf and Snake. They did what they did without regret and for all of us." Gobber tried to cheer up Hiccup.

"Ugh, I know. It just feels that there was something we could have done to avoid this. That somehow they could still be here to continue their mischief and pranks." Hiccup said while sweeping the floor.

"Well we can't change fate. We can only accept it and move on." Gobber said to end the conversation. "Now clear up all those schematics and we'll be done."

Hiccup sighed. "Schematics, so many weird schematics." then Hiccup stopped as he bundled them up. "Wait. Weird schematics." he mumbled realizing something.

"Eh?" Gobber asked.

"Weird schematics! That's it!" Hiccup shouted and bolted into the room with his drawing table searching through old schematics. "Come on, where is it where is it." he managed to push over some nearby barrels of tools and making more of a mess.

"Hiccup! What in Odin's name has gotten into you?" Gobber asked thinking Hiccup had finally snapped. Hiccup finally found what he was looking for and laid it out on the desk. Gobber looked over his shoulder to see what it was. "So what is this crazy contraption of yours?" he asked as he looked over the paper sheet. "I must say, this is your worst drawing I've ever seen."

"This isn't mine. Wolf drew a rough draft of this for me to follow and make." Hiccup enlightened.

"What is it then?" Gobber asked still confused.

"It looks like some sort of gliding contraption. I was able to make the skeletal structure of it, but Wolf said that it didn't matter any more and to scrap the whole thing." Hiccup went on, only now he was searching for something else.

"I still don't know where you're going on with this." Gobber said a little frustrated.

"If I know what I think I know, then that means…" Hiccup paused as he looked inside a large box that was now empty. "Wolf you son of a bitch." Hiccup said surprised and shocked.

Gobber was shocked because of what Hiccup just said. "Hiccup! Since when have you started using that kind of a mouth?" he asked shocked. "And what does this all mean?"

"This is where I last left it." said Hiccup.

"You're always loosing stuff, you must have left it somewhere else." Gobber tried to reason.

"No, no. I left it here and forgot about it. Wolf must have come back and took it to finish it." Hiccup concluded his theory.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying." Gobber said beginning to understand where Hiccup was going with this.

Hiccup then turned to him with a knowing smile. "He didn't die out there." he said. "He managed to pull off his last and biggest prank ever."

Gobber then realized. "Heh heh heh. Wolf you little troll you." Gobber laughed.

Hiccup then thought about something else, "Do you think there is a possibility that Snake could have survived too?"

"It's possible. If Wolf was able to pull this off then Snake might have had his way out." Gobber said. Hiccup looked back to the empty box. Then Gobber turned to Hiccup. "So what should we do then."

"He would want to keep this prank going." Hiccup just looked up to the sky. "He just wants to be remembered as a legend. And I am sure Snake would like the idea as well."

Gobber patted Hiccup on the back and looked up to the sky as well. "I guess that means they are not coming back then?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll hear something about them. You know making new names for themselves. We just need to keep this a secret so they can accomplish just that." Hiccup said finally content with the way things had ended.

"Then so we shall Hiccup." Gobber said. "Who knows, people may think Wolf has returned as a great spirit of the storms and that you are the one that he would call brother"

**ISLAND OF THE RED DEATH**

The scene flies through the fog and pillars of stone rising from the sea on it's way to the island. Along the way, a constant beating of wings is heard along with a loud roar of a Skrill. Soon Thunder flies in a circle preparing a landing near a cave by the shore with a load of artifacts and weapons. Wolf then comes out next to his dragon on his gliding contraption with a small net of fish. They both land with ease.

"Ah. Another raid well done." Wolf said congratulating the both of them. 'I'll never get tired of their faces when we attack them.' Thunder happily grumbled making a Skrillish smile. "Well, I must say that I do make a fearful impression" Wolf boasted about himself. Thunder sent a shock dart at Wolf's rear end making him yelp. "AHH! Why do you have to ruin my moments! Ya big lizard." Wolf said irritated. Thunder rolled his eyes. 'You need to be taught humility from time to time youngling' he barked shaking his head and walking in the cave to rest. 'But you do a fine job as an assistant.' Wolf ran after Thunder and nudged him in the side. "Ah you know I was outstanding on these raids." Wolf said playfully. 'only because you know I am as well.' Thunder chuckled in his own dragon way.

Over the past couple weeks, after Wolf faked his death, he took Thunder with him to punish and terrorize the Outcast Tribe of Vikings for not only Wolf's life, but Thunder's as well. But Wolf also thought it wouldn't hurt to pillage a thing or two from them either. Since the Red Death's call to this island was silenced, so no dragon could find it's way in through the labyrinth of jagged rocks and no one had way to navigate through the fog. Wolf and Thunder remained safely hidden, with all the dragons gone from the nest. Luckily for Wolf and Thunder they spent most of the time memorizing the shapes and designs of each stacked stone pillars out in the water to easily find their way through the fog. This was their territory now.

Wolf then dropped the load from Thunder onto the floor with a loud clatter. "Hey boy! You got a mess to sort out!" Wolf called.

"That's your mess not mine, and will you stop already with calling me that?" Snake said as he walked in with some souvenirs of the Red Death's corpse.

"Whatever you say miss nanny." Wolf continued with the name calling.

"Whatever." Snake said with a roll of his eyes then focused on the parts he brought in, searching through it. Pulling scales out of the pile that weren't as damaged as the others he had found. A few small teeth still in tact. And luckily one eye he managed to roll in that was undamaged. "With all this we can trade it for something big or something that we can use."

"Like a castle. Think of it, a large fort on the base of a fiery mountain in the fog. Like a mythical Foundation of the gods of fire." Wolf painted in his mind.

Snake remained quiet, giving Wolf an awkward stare. "Well just the first thing out of those we can get. Maybe a fog can come by and give you that mythical look you want."

"Yeah sure. Hey! I forgot to tell you, I stole some maps on or last raid." Wolf pointed to the pile in the middle of the cave. "You should check it out."

"Alright then." Snake lets down his supplies and heads over to the maps. He looks at them one at a time, inspecting them of what they are of. Charts of the seas, maps of islands of outcasts, trade routes, battle plans for attacking different tribes. "No use to us if they are just of places and things we won't have use here. The only good thing these are good for is…burning…" Snake pauses in mid sentence as the last map catches his eye. He places the others down and pushes stuff off the table making a bigger mess on the floor not caring about it as he lays out the map flat.

"Hey I thought I made it clear that I would make the messes!" Wolf complained.

Snake did not reply as he leaned closer to the map, focusing on the marks and sketches on it, revealing a mainland. Mountains, rivers, forests, plains, villages, glens, the sea, and ruins. Snake looked for the distance of this land on the map, looking all over the map, then turns it around to find information of finding this land. He turns it back to see the front and looks at the land again. Running his fingers across it, as if on its own. His fingers linger on a spot on the map and he stops and moves his fingers away from the landmark and takes a closer look at it. A circle of what appeared to be stone slabs, in a clearing of a forest on top of a hill.

Images suddenly flash in his mind. Images of the stones, with some engravings on it. Small blue-like ghosts that whispered Snake's name. Landscapes that seemed familiar to him. Just as quick as these images came they left just as fast. Snake holds onto his head from the flashes.

"Are you getting another migraine from thinking again?" asked Wolf seeing Snake holding his head.

Snake shook his head. "I'm…I'm fine. Been working too much I guess. Just need to go clear my head a bit, get some air." Snake headed out of the cave to clear his head.

"Sure whatever, I'll go search the carcass again. Thunder get some rest, you need it." Wolf told him. Thunder growled back at him. 'I don't need rest human!' Thunder never liked to be patronized. After, Wolf left for the Red Death's remains.

Snake started to walk inside the mountains entrance, not really paying attention to where he was going. Trying to figure out what those images were. Especially those stone slabs. They seemed to be gnawing at him, as if something was trying to reach out to him. Snake then looks at his hand and realizes that he still held onto the map. "What the…? Why am I holding to this?" He asked himself. Snake then heard a whisper. He turned around and saw nothing, he glances around looking for where that sound came from. Another whisper came out, as if it said his name. Snake turned around quickly to see if it was Wolf playing a prank on him. Instead was something that shocked him. A small blue spirit was hovering over the ground, like a small blue flame, a faint sound could be heard from it as it looks to have eyes that seemed to be staring right back at him. Snake was at a loss for words for a while, not sure of what to say or do. He shook himself from his shock and tried to communicate with it, as it didn't seem to pose any threat to him. "Umm…hi?" He greeted, more of a question. The blue spirit only made a small whisper of his name. It seemed to have little arms that was gesturing him to come closer. Snake hesitantly moved closer to this blue ghost until it quickly vanished away. He looked around to see where it went. It then popped from the ground a distance away from him, still waving its arms towards it. Snake slowly followed it again but instead of it disappearing, a line of blue ghosts popped out leaving a trail of them deeper into the mountains. As Snake got closer to each one they would vanish but appear behind the last one towards the end of the line of them. They lead Snake all the way to the abandoned dragons nest. The last ghost disappeared as Snake reached the cliff side of the nest. Snake then looked around realizing where he was. "Great. A bunch of ghosts want me to join them by having me walk off this cliff. Why did I even follow them?" Snake was just about to leave but heard a growl that came from below. He looked over the ledge to see what that growl was from. He sees only the fog of the pit where the Red Death used to reside. He then grabs a rock and tosses it out to the pit. He watches as it falls down into the fog, and hears the sound of it hitting the ground and the echoes it made from the landing. "That does it. I'm gone." Something leapt out and tackled Snake to the ground before he even knew what just happened.

Snake felt his body being pressed down harder by the second, and felt something like claws that were digging into his chest. Holding back from yelling in pain he open his eyes to see what it was that had him pinned. He met the eyes of something fierce some, black, and pissed off. Snake just laid their in shock, in pain, dazed a bit, and completely helpless of what was on top of him. "Night fury." Snake gasped. Sure enough a Night Fury had him in its clutches as it was growling louder at him. "Hey uhh, I'm ahh, I'm sorry if that rock hit you. I was just.." The Night Fury let out what seemed like a bark that sounded more like it telling Snake to shut it. Snake shut his mouth as he watched the Night Fury glare at him, looking as if trying to decide what to do with its prey, or more like the many ways it can kill Snake. "_Wolf." _Snake whispered loudly as if the Night Fury wouldn't hear him which it did as it growled louder and pressed down further on him. Snake let out a painful yell as he felt blood dripping from his chest. The Night Fury stopped its pressing and raised its ears plates, taking quick glances around as if hearing for something. All remained quiet. Then a ground shaking ear splitting roar broke out throughout the whole mountain causing boulder to tumble down the mountain side and inside the mountain caves.

Wolf and Thunder jumped to their feet in alarm. "Oh shit! What kind of earthquake is this?!" Wolf shouted to himself. Soon he saw some sort of torrent of wind burst through the holes of the mountain almost blowing him off his feet. The old volcanic mountain began to erupt from the top spewing out fire, smoke, and ash.

The Night Fury's eyes widened in fear, Snake looked towards where the roar had come from. From the pit, pillars of fire shot up as the ground began to crack and split. The Night Fury leapt off Snake and flew out of the caverns, leaving Snake on the ground, alone. Snake clutched his bleeding chest as he got up slowly and tried to keep balance from the shaking ground. He started to walk towards the way the ghost had led him. Occasionally Snake stumbles but gets back on top of his feet and continues to stagger out of the caverns to the exit.

The Night Fury flies out of the caverns and high up into the sky, anywhere away from the island. Then it stops and looks back down at the island. Seeing the island erupt in a volcanic explosion and hearing the roaring echoes of what lied beneath it. It looks out into the sky in the distance and back to the island. The Night Fury remembers the way he left the human behind. Injured, helpless, and alone with the danger that would soon emerge, leaving him no chance of survival. The Night Fury fought with itself, whether to save its own skin, or to risk its life to save the helpless human it left behind. It made its decision and shook its head and flew into the fog.

Thunder quickly runs out to Wolf with a sack of food and supplies, as if to say that they need to abandon the island. Wolf starts to strap everything in. "Right after this we need to find Snake and then leave!" Wolf shouted over the exploding volcano. Wolf looked back to the cave thinking about all the stuff they would have to leave behind. Thunder gave a sympathetic whimper at Wolf. "Don't worry. The cave is on high ground near the water. It won't be affected by the volcano." Wolf reassured.

Snake starts to see the light brighten at the end of the caverns exit knowing he was getting closer, but the light behind him was getting just as bright if not brighter. Going against his instincts of not turning around he turned his head to see what was happening. In the pit there appeared to be two dragons like the Red Death emerging, if not bigger than the Red Death, from the pit. Snake started to hear the familiar sound of something inhaling and gas hissing. Knowing what that sound was and what follows he broke out into a run ignoring the pain from his chest as his life was on the line now. Instead of hearing the sound of fire rushing toward Snake he hears the sound of fire rushing toward him while exploding. Blowing Snake off his feet tumbling across the ground from the blast. After finally stopping from the tumble, his chest bleeding even more and the pain increasing, he looks down the cavern his eyes slightly blurry but trying to readjust. He sees just as he heard, fire was exploding towards him fast. "HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" Snake managed to yell out as the heat intensified.

Snake was suddenly yanked up and off the ground and away from the exploding fires, as he felt himself being carried out of the caverns. Looking up Snake sees the Night Fury carrying him off, confusing Snake. After exiting the cave, the fire erupted in an explosive blast and sent the Night Fury and Snake toward the ground near the Red Death's remains.

Wolf was surprised to see Snake just drop in, but was even more shocked to see what dropped in with him. "Uh who's your friend?" Wolf asked shocked.

Just then something crashed through the hole the Red Death made last. Obviously it was too big for even that thing crashing through. Snake, Wolf, and the two dragons froze in place as they saw what came into view.

A titanic colossus of a red and black Seadragon emerged from the mountain. It had a rock hard layer of scales all over its body and sharp spines covering it's back. Four giant wings spread out from it's back with a pair of talons next to each other on the top joints of the wings. It's head had over twelve horns with to massive ones curled like ram's horns with a flexible shield of thick scales over it's neck. The snout was long and powerful with a mixture of large serrated and needle like teeth. The lower jaw was thick line had rows of spikes. There was a large hook of a horn on the top of it's snout used to both skewer and bash into objects. It's legs were large and muscular with claws made for grasping and talons curved and sharpened. The tail was like a thick long whip lined with spikes and a blade-like tip on the end. It's eyes glowed in different fiery colors with slit pupils. This was surely, without a doubt, an Alpha Bull Seadragun

It bellowed out blowing away the fog and clouds around the area. Wolf and Snake stood in fear. The Alpha Bull looked down to see the remains of it's mate in scorched ruins with the two humans and dragons stood. It did not take long for it to assume what had happened. Wolf and Snake realized the situation they now found themselves in.

"Oh crap." Wolf despaired walking slowly towards the saddle on Thunder.

The Alpha Bull narrowed it's eyes in a furious bloodlust look, as it growled maliciously at the murderers of it's mate.

"Look what you did Wolf!" Snake said blaming Wolf.

"Hey! Hiccup was the one who blew it up." Wolf protested.

The Alpha Bull let out a hissing sound that meant only one thing. Wolf quickly jumped onto Thunder as Snake absent mindedly did the same to the Night Fury, which didn't care at the moment as it watched the Alpha Bull getting ready to blast them.

It erupted a explosive blast of fire just barely catching them in the flames as the riders and dragons shot off in time. Soon after it spread out its wings and took flight as it was quickly gaining up on them with its four wings. Wolf and Snake knew they had no chance of out flying or fighting it off.

"Any ideas?!" Snake shouted to Wolf.

Wolf looked up into the clouds. "In the words of Hiccup…time to disappear!" Wolf shouted back.

The Skrill and Night Fury shot off into the clouds with the Alpha Bull following them into it. The two barely make it into the clouds as they broke out of the sight of the Alpha Bull. Snake and Wolf try to think of an idea to get away from it, or where to go for that matter, since they do not want that thing to find its way to Berk. Snake then remembered the map he had still, and pull it out looking at it. "Listen I don't know if you understand me or anything but we need to get away from that dragon as fast as we can and I know where we can go, just follow my directions and we can get to safety, do you understand?" Snake asked the Night Fury. The Night Fury just gave a confused look. Snake face palmed as he let out a frustrated groan.

"Here let me try." Wolf advised.

"He won't listen, he can't understand a word we say." Snake pointed out to Wolf.

"I can't, but Thunder can. Hey sparks tell him to follow us if he wants to live!" Wolf said. Thunder nodded and shot a shock dart at the Night Fury to get it's attention. The Night Fury turned in anger as Thunder told him to follow to escape. Snake looked at Wolf in shock. "I just have a way with words."

"_Thunder did the work…" _Snake thought in his head.

"Now follow me!" Wolf started to dive as Snake and the Night Fury followed close behind.

It wasn't long until the Alpha Bull spotted them and gave chase. The riders soon started a race downward. Snake looked back to see the Alpha Bull quickly gaining. "Damn that thing is fast! Can't you go any faster?!" Snake shouted to the Night Fury. "Is this suppose to work like it did with Hiccup!?'

"In a way yes. Just ready your explosive arrow and wait for the right time." Wolf called out.

Snake nodded, then pulled out his bow and set his arrow bomb ready for what was to come.

The Two began to drop faster to avoid the Alpha Bull as long as they could. "Alright get ready!" Wolf warned. Snake lit the arrow and aimed it towards one of the eyes of the Alpha Bull. "NOW!" Wolf shouted. Snake shot the arrow as the fuse came close to the bomb. At just the right moment the bomb exploded near the eye only stunning the dragon enough for Wolf and Snake to pull out, avoiding the water and the Alpha Bull, to have the beast crash into the sea and making a quick get away.

Wolf and Snake sighed in relief as the cleared the fog and into the open sky.

"Alright mister trouble maker, where to now?" Wolf asked.

Snake looks at the map, then looks up at a certain direction. "That way." Snake pointed out with his finger.

"What's out there in that direction?" Wolf asked.

"Our new destination…" Snake said with determination. _"…and to find some answers." was the last thing Snake thought as the two of them headed out on an all new adventure…_

* * *

**WE HOPE THIS PLOT TWIST HAS SURPRISED YOU ALL. YES WOLF AND SNAKE ARE BOTH ALIVE AND WELL, WITH ANOTHER ADVENTURE ON THE WAY. SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHERE IT IS. NOW CONCLUDES THE END OF THIS ADVENTURE.**

**LONE WOLF: The new story will be posted on my account, but it will be up to my fellow story writer to put the stress on me to get each chapter done. It was really stressful to push him so i want him to feel the same stress as i did. if you want give him a little extra stress to push for the next story's chapters (evil laugh) :D**

**DJCHEF: **


	10. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Here is the link to LoneWolf's account and to the sequel of our story "The Legends of Berk", I would tell you the name of the story but I would want it to be a surprise for you to see once you click the link to the story. Hope you will continue reading and enjoy the new story!**

** u/2448700/Alpha-Lonewolf**


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone DJChef here, just giving you guys a heads up about Alpha-Lonewolf that he is wanting to have this story "How to Train Your Dragon: Legends of Berk" re-done in which it can match up with his current story "Legends of Dun Broch" so if you are wanting to read the story re-done by Alpha-Lonewolf then go to this link to his story and follow him to read the re-done version of it. Thank you for your time and hope you enjoy the new version of it.

u/2448700/Alpha-Lonewolf


End file.
